


Deadly Nightshade and Lilies

by roshytsunami



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Rape, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Violence, dorian is great with the dead, greeks gods are a bunch of assholes, how to not get back at someone, iron bull loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Warning: This fic contains violence, rape, incest, and some very harmful subjects that are shown to not be ok. Greek myths are violent and inspired by lots of trauma so read at own risk.Iron Bull just wanted to have some true freedom and explore the human realm on his own. Unfortunately his "father" Zeus has other plans. It leads to asking for help from one of the gods everyone mortal and immortal fear, Dorian the accountant of the dead.This work is for the Adoribull Bigbang 2020.Artwork by Apu D. Pirate found here https://apudpir8.tumblr.com/post/626256441065504768/adoribull-big-bang-2020-here-is-an-illustrationBig Bang link for tumblr found here: https://roshytsunami.tumblr.com/post/626258724886102016/adoribull-big-bang-2020
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Adoribull Big Bang 2020





	1. The Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains violence, rape, incest, and some very harmful subjects that are shown to not be ok. Greek myths are violent and inspired by lots of trauma so read at own risk.
> 
> This work is for the Adoribull Bigbang 2020.  
> Artwork by Apu D. Pirate found here https://apudpir8.tumblr.com/post/626256441065504768/adoribull-big-bang-2020-here-is-an-illustration

Dorian was not amused in the slightest at attending the annual gathering of the gods at Olympus. Thanatos—the lucky bastard—had come up with the excuse of mortals never ceasing to die on the gods’ time. So, much to Dorian’s dismay, he was elected to go up to Mount Olympus and entertain his younger brothers in their merriment and nonsense. 

He really can’t blame Thanatos; he is the god of death and does take care of mortals that reach their end. Still, it would be nice to not have to attend the gathering as the black sheep of the family or pretend everything was peachy keen in the underworld. Nor did he want Hera’s “unwanted” advice on finding a maiden to soothe his ever-growing temperament. Frankly, she needed to keep her mouth shut and tend to her marital drama.

Though it _would_ be nice to see Aphrodite again. She had the juiciest gossip to offer. One god was sleeping with so and so and then before they knew it the mortal, they had been sleeping with for years turned into a tree compliments of a jealous god. As an added bonus she at least knew he had no interest in her maidenly form and wound not lust after her like the other gods. She found that out when inquiring about how Apollo’s ride across the earth was becoming shorter and shorter. Dorian shivers remembering his folly in youth. Apollo was charming, strikingly beautiful with sun-kissed shoulders and sweat rolling down the barely-there abs. He was simply divine and the fact he was his brother Zeus’s son well that just added icing to the cake on throwing the affair in his brother’s face.

Dorian was an angry god at the time. Zeus had stolen one of his dead mortal lovers from his realm and made Dorian out to be a fool. Embarrassed him in front of the other gods, brought up his inadequacies, and foolishness. The situation soured even further when Zeus offered the mortal one of their golden apples and turned said mortal into a small deity, something Hera refused to acknowledge. Dorian was still reeling from the embarrassment when he noticed Apollo and developed a plan to steal something from his brother. To cause shame to his brother’s name. Dorian was not a nice man.

Apollo was a fairly new god whose mother had recently been shafted by Zeus over some new mortal. As such he was looking for something or someone to anger his father. Luckily, he found Dorian who accepted his offer. While it was thrilling to throw his affairs in his brother’s face the charm worn off. Apollo was more like his father than he would ever admit to being. It was short-lived and ended with the mortal realm suffering earthquakes, and storms for years

Apollo, gorgeous he may be, but he was too full of himself. Considered himself a master in music and healing and would have no other mortal or god steal that away from him. He was a petulant stubborn man and Dorian was not in the mind of dealing with a spoiled brat so why date one.

Still, he does remember Apollo’s assets and there is no question of if he will be there just a matter of when. He does not fancy running into him. It may have been a few hundred years, yet Apollo just has that way of charming everyone into his lies.

He sighs taking a moment to collect himself as he begins to ascend towards the top of Mount Olympus via a cloud. Mortals cannot see him do something so silly still he wishes celebrations could be held on the mortal realm instead of always at Zeus’s domain. The cloud dissipates under his feet once reaching the top of Olympus. He takes in the atmosphere and lets out a sigh walking up the golden steps feeling a whoosh of air move beside him.

“Late to the party,” he teases seeing Hermes float above him wings on his sandals flapping. The young man smiles skin shining under the moonlight.

“Not late just had to get some more ambrosia from Dionysus,” he smirks landing on the ground before Dorian dark black hair curled and disarrayed from his flight. “You know how it is. Gods don’t have enough to drink there ends up being a war or disaster.”

Dorian smiles lightly walking robe dragging behind him. “Yes, and Hera needs all the alcohol she can get. What or I should say whose attention has Zeus asked for now,” he laughs watching Hermes face fall as the man rubs the back of his neck.

“Oh no don’t tell me another mortal,” he asks grabbing hold of the Hermes. “Hera is going to be so angry. Poor mortals won’t stand a chance against her wraith and the input of dead will rise overnight…”

“Dorian it’s not a mortal.” Hermes bounces on his feet wings fluttering around his heels. “Just don’t ask and let Zeus do his thing that he always does.”

Dorian pouts moustache twitching in annoyance. “You mean clean up his mess?”

Hermes smirks, “you clean up everyone’s mess. Just if you can try to get him to back off from this one.”

Dorian raises an eyebrow, “you think I carry such power?” Hermes rolls his eyes. “Yes, Dorian please tell Zeus not to seduce that mortal oh I’m sorry Zeus did what he wished anyway-”

Hermes squishes his face together, “oh no he didn’t listen to me let me fuck his son to get back at him because that worked so well before.”

Dorian bristles, “that was a low blow.” He rubs his temple. “And my actions were uncalled for…I was upset, and it seemed reasonable at the time.”

“Really?”

“No…I wanted to pay him back. Oh, you know this already. Why do you keep hitting me below the belt?”

“Aww I thought you liked shots below the belt Uncle,” he teases. “Still was a scream watching that unfold. You gave Hera palpations for months,” he snorts.

“Don’t snort it’s rude.” He grimaces. “Still I do regret my actions, but I can’t change them just fix the current ones.” Hermes tilts his head in confusion coiled hair bouncing off his brow looking at Dorian. “Still Hera has yet to put two and two together.”

Hermes crosses his arms over his chest. “Still pushing maidens towards you?”

“I wouldn’t say pushing more of threatening the poor dears to come to me or earn her wrath,” he sighs hearing the music play from the top. “Still I will try to deter him from whoever the young nymph may be,” he says looking at Hermes wince.

“A minor goddess,” he questions as Hermes shrugs before flying away before he can get an answer. Dorian’s eyes widen Zeus wouldn’t possibly go after a goddess. Does he not understand the disaster that would cause with all the gods not to mention Hera’s outrage that would last for centuries.

He needs to find his brother _now_.

“Hey there Dory,” hiccups a voice slapping Dorian on the back.

“Poseidon so nice to see you,” he smiles removing the man’s hand from his back. “Can you tell me where I can find my brother?”

Poseidon scrunches his brows before pointing both thumbs at himself as he stumbles, “you’re looking right at him. Man being in the dark sure has messed with your brain bro,” he laughs.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he sighs. “Poseidon, I need to find Zeus I think he is going to make a terrible mistake.”

Poseidon chuckles, “so acting like Zeus as normal then?”

Dorian paused thinking for a moment. “Yes, but Hera will be angrier with this one than she was with…well she’ll be angry, but this could end disastrously.”

Poseidon yawns covering his mouth, “Dorian you shouldn’t worry about it. Just let it happen. You know Zeus. Once he has his eyes set on someone that’s it,” he sighs. “That poor nymph.”

Dorian raises an eyebrow confused. “Nymph or not Zeus has to stop flirting and going after people like this. Don’t you remember when Zeus was trying to woo this nymph who already told him no? For Zeus, no isn’t in his vocabulary. It could have ended so much worse. Luckily, Athena was in the area and took pity on her and transformed her into a tree so he couldn’t get her.”

“Cockblocked by his own daughter,” Poseidon slurs. “But the poor nymph a tree forever.”

Dorian shrugs, “well that’s Athena turning everyone into inanimate objects, so Zeus won’t chase them instead of fighting Zeus.”

“Dorian,” Poseidon says showing some soberness. “you know it’s all she could have done without receiving his wrath even more.”

“Yes, well maybe he deserves to be placed down a peg or two. Or maybe he needs to just keep it in his robes and pay attention to Hera. Hera may not be the best goddess, but she deserves better than my brother,” he hisses.

Poseidon snorts, “ooo defending Hera. Never thought I’d see it.”

Dorian honestly can’t understand his brothers sometimes. They do whatever they wish without thinking of the consequences. Of course, he has had his fair share of mistakes, but he learns from them. He at least tries to do better than what error he made. You would think after thousands of years they would have matured over time.

“Yes, well as lovely a chat this has been, I need to find Zeus before he attempts to do the deed with a goddess,” he says as Poseidon spits ambrosia down his robe.

“He’s going after a goddess? Is he insane,” he shouts sobering up. Poseidon runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to deal with an angry Hera for the next 500 years. Alright, you go to the left I’ll go right. Let’s hope it’s a lesser goddess,” he says as he begins to search through the crowd of gods and goddesses throughout the room.

Dorian watches in amusement as Poseidon rushes through like a bull in a china shop and sighs. He does not need to search for Zeus when the man is right there with Hera on his arm. Dorian sighs rubbing his aching head. Hermes must have played a trick on him. To get some laugh out of Dorian. Though having Poseidon act like a fool is a nice settlement for his minor embarrassment. He sees his brother walking towards him Hera clinging to Zeus’s arm like a viper. Of course, they don’t appear to be a loving couple, but they do appear powerful and well that’s all that really matters.

“Brother so nice to see you come up for a visit,” Zeus laughs slapping him on the back as Dorian winces. “Oh, did I slap a wound? How do you even get injured in the underworld when they’re all dead,” he laughs a little too loudly. Hera chuckling by his side smile just a tad too forced as she pats Zeus hand.

“Zeus just be grateful he even showed. He tried to skip out tonight. Something,” she says swirling her glass of ambrosia. “about accounting for the dead. Ridiculous what does it matter if they wait a little longer. You need a break sometimes Dorian,” her laugh light as air.

Dorian nods his head, “Yes I suppose coming up here is a nice break from down below though I can hardly tell the difference between your party and the waiting line in the underworld.”

“Dorian don’t start,” scolds Zeus feeling Hera’s nail dig into his skin.

Dorian grabs a glass of ambrosia from one of the nymphs and smiles serenely, “oh sorry brother dear the dead must be rubbing off their humor on me. You know how the dead are or you would if you visited occasionally.”

Zeus sighs, “Dorian you know I can’t visit down there and leave my position often. The skies take so much work.”

Dorian raises an eyebrow, “oh I had no idea. Perhaps you want to trade realms then?” He watches Zeus roll his eyes.

“Over a thousand years and still upset.”

“Oh, I’m past upset just disappointed my other brother would cheat me out of having a chance at this realm. I swear you rigged that game so Poseidon and I couldn’t have the skies.”

Zeus snorts, “do you really think Poseidon could handle dealing with the sky,” he asks looking over at Poseidon losing his temper with one of the nymphs making the glasses filled with liquid swirl. Poseidon throws his hands up in the air at the nymph and leaves spotting Zeus stare at him.

Poseidon waves before mouth dropping open as he comes over towards the group.

“His emotions run too high. The sea is his perfect realm just as the dead are perfect for you Dorian, can’t hurt anything if it’s already dead,” he leans down murmuring in his ear. “I would hope you would be used to it by now,” he says as Poseidon interrupts Zeus as Dorian sips on his drink.

“Hey so I guess,” he starts before Dorian makes a motion across his neck for Poseidon to stop.

Poseidon buttons his mouth and shrugs, “uh well you know I forgot, might have too much water between my ears so nice to have all the brothers together again,” he beams.

“Yeah, it is nice to see Dorian finally spend time with his family,” Zeus smiles a little too sweetly nudging Dorian.

He finishes the last of his drink lips pulled tightly. “Well, it was a nice visit though I should get going. Dead need to be seen to and accounted for.”

“Aw bro you just got here,” Poseidon pouts. “Come on we never see you anymore.”

Hera smirks, “you’re being selfish Dorian. Who knows how long your brothers will be around why don’t you want to spend time with us?” Hera smirks. “Who knows you may even find a woman that is too your fancy here. There are some new nymphs that have broad shoulders and strong thighs to your liking.”

Dorian doesn’t need to stand for this nonsense. He knows he needs to be above such pettiness, but Hera was always trying to go above her rank. Goddess of Marriage and couldn’t even keep her own man faithful to her. Instead of doing the right thing and getting rid of his brother, she stayed with him. In some instances, he felt sorry for her, however; he was tired, the ambrosia finally kicking into his system.

“Hmm oh really to my liking you say,” he chuckles. “Well if any of them were to my liking they would have an extra appendage below the belt dear sister in law. So as for the new sexually attractive and seductive nymphs perhaps you need to be on guard your own husband doesn’t stray as he normally does towards these new beauties.” He eyes Zeus, “might even be a goddess this time.”

Zeus stares at down at Dorian no reaction showing on his face unless you knew where to look. Dorian smirks thinking Hermes was right.

Poseidon buttons his lips trying to keep the laugh from coming out as Hera turns various shades of red slapping Zeus in the arm. “Well do something!”

Dorian chuckles, “oh forgive me Hera I’ll be leaving this ever so lively party and returning back to the dark pits where I belong darling. Oh, but dear just a warning might want to tighten that leash around Zeus’s neck before he strays,” he winks before walking away from the couple before enclouding himself in dark smoke disappearing from the party.

There is silence from everyone before Poseidon snorts. “Well, Dorian sure knows how to make an exit.” He slaps Zeus back and whispers to him, “seriously bro don’t fuck around tonight. Hera is pissed.”

He pulls back from Zeus and smiles. “Nice seeing you Hera going to get some more ambrosia before Dionysus drinks it all.”

Poseidon leaves the couple and makes his way back towards Dionysus who appears to be talking to Demeter. Poseidon snorts more than likely Dionysus is trying to win over some points with Demeter for a seed of ambrosia. He wouldn’t put it past the party god. He was lazy.

Poseidon effortlessly flows into the conversation and smiles at them. “So, Demeter nice to see you visiting Olympus tonight has Dionysus wooed you on getting him that seed?”

Demeter smiles showing off her teeth, “he can try but until I see some real growth,” she pauses as Poseidon snorts. “I doubt he shall be earning the seed. Besides, he would water it too much and it would be wasted on him.”

Dionysus pouts, “but Demeter darling. I am sure I can take care of one seed. It just needs some light, water, and good soil, right? How hard can that be?”

Demeter smiles patting Dionysus’s redden cheeks. “Wine is not water sweetie.”

Dionysus rolls his eyes. “It has some water in it and grapes that’s a plant. It’d be a bonus water and some plant juice,” he grins as Demeter laughs.

“I suppose you’ll have to test that theory,” she says earning his attention, “but not with my ambrosia seeds.”

Dionysus huffs, “you don’t play fair, my dear.”

Poseidon snorts, “when has she ever played fair?”

“Watch it, god of the sea,” she warns. “You might wind up with some seaweed in your bed when you go home.”

Poseidon laughs, “aww Demeter you know I just like messing with ya. It’s fun and no one at this party seems to be having fun.”

“Didn’t you see the ways Dorian left?”

“Yeah but that’s Dorian.”

“Dorian wouldn’t have left if Hera wasn’t pushing.”

“Yeah I feel for the guy Zeus was a dick in assigning us duties. The thing was completely rigged but you can’t tell him that. Ha saying the sea is the best for me because I get so emotional. Mortals are already starting to call the sea a temptress woman.”

“Oh, are you trying to infer something,” Demeter asks.

“Huh oh not at all. Geez, I don’t mind it just they use it for every time the sea is a bit bumpy they call it ‘she’ and I would prefer it if they just called it the sea or used a phrase like I don’t know “Poseidon is being rough today” something simple and not just one way. Mortals are weird like that can’t let things be or just be both. Both is good just like that wheat and apple dessert you made Demeter.”

“Apple pie you mean apple pie?”

“Yeah, that shit is good, mixed with ambrosia perfection.” He smacks his lips together drooling.

Dionysus laughs into his drink, “oh don’t look now seems your brother is going to haggle you for something.”

“Poseidon,” states Zeus.

“Oh man what now Zeus?” he sees Hera talking with the other goddesses. “You piss off Hera?”

“No, she simply jumped to conclusions.” He sighs. “Dorian started it and made her feel insecure and I was not going to stand there and be lectured so I walked off and didn’t cast lightning bolt on her. I showed restraint she should be grateful.”

“Yeah,” Poseidon drags out. “wouldn’t feel insecure or not trust you if you didn’t stick your dick in anything that moves. Also, you threatened to use your lightning on her?!”

“I suggested it I didn’t do it,” he rolls his eyes. “She should be grateful I’ve even tolerated her for this long. Besides that, the affair was a few months ago she should be over it by now. I’ve been good so far.”

Poseidon is at a loss for words. He opens and closes his mouth unable to form an explanation of how what Zeus just said is completely wrong. Luckily, Demeter has no such qualms and lectures him.

Demeter rolls her eyes, “a few months? You’re cruel Zeus, Hera deserves better than a baby playing to be a real man. Better make sure you didn’t create another demigod, or all your work will be for nothing.”

“Says the queen of isolation.” He clips nostrils flaring.

She takes a second look at him and shrugs at his antics. “Not isolated just not interested in sex. Makes no sense unless you are using it to grow a new god or being.”

“You just haven’t had the right god to tear your senses apart,” he says as she raises an eyebrow, “or goddess. Don’t understand how you can remain celibate. Hestia it makes sense she’s just so….so homely.”

“Kind,” interrupts Demeter. “Honestly, it’s a wonder how you can charm so many women with the way you speak in front of one.”

“Oh, you’re not a woman you’re a goddess Demeter,” he says looking her up and down. “One waiting to be conquered by the right god.”

Demeter snorts, “conquered you mean tamed? Which will never happen. I don’t need some puny dick to let me see the light. I can reach that point all on my own.”

“Oh, what’s that some nymphs need some wine going to go check that out and leave you three to whatever this is. I’ll hear the gossip about it later.” Dionysus states leaving quickly. He can feel the static in the air already making the hair on his skin stand up. He does not want to be involved in the coming fight.

Poseidon looks between both gods silently fuming. Zeus’s vein is throbbing across his neck as Demeter ignores the brewing storm. She doesn’t have time for this man’s nonsense.

“Bro,” says Poseidon wrapping his arm on Zeus' shoulder feeling the tension flow in waves. “You should go check on Hera and fix your mess. The ambrosia is getting to your head so go make up with her while you're horny. That should work right?”

“Yes, I should attend to my wife. Night Demeter.”

“Night Zeus.” She clips watching Zeus move through the people like a blundering upset child. She tsshes to herself and sees Poseidon staring at her.

“You should go home, Demeter.” Poseidon states in a lower tone.

“Why should I run because that oaf can’t control the stick between his leg?”

“Demeter you know how Zeus gets. He sees a target he doesn’t stop until he gets it. You need to go home and hope the dumbass will write this off as a bad drunken night.”

“I won’t be cowed into leaving.”

Poseidon groans, “dude even when I’m scolding you, you still manage puns. Alright, Demeter just be careful,” he winces holding his hands to his head. “Ugh, the sea is calling me something just sunk…a big one. Dorian is going to have a rough night.” He looks at Demeter. “Demeter I’m serious go home or have someone take you home. Zeus doesn’t handle rejection well but,” he says seeing Hera yell at Zeus. “you might get a break if you leave now.”

“And I said I wouldn’t leave just because he got his robe in a twist.”

Poseidon “alright just be careful,” he winces hearing the screeching. “Yes, yes I know dead humans are bad…uh dolphins so dramatic am I right.”

“You should hear the flowers,” she teases as he leaves her alone to her thoughts.

Once alone she lets out a small sigh placing a hand on her chest. It was not easy pretending to not be terrified of Zeus. She was not ignorant of his misdeeds. She had heard them often enough in a whispered warning from the nymphs to never cross his path, never anger him, never be alone with him. And technically she wasn’t alone with him. Poseidon was beside her yet even still she could feel the static in the air and see the malice in Zeus’s eyes. Maybe she should return home early tonight. She had talked to everyone she wanted to, and the late harvest was approaching.

Demeter hears something move beside her, maybe she should have listened to Poseidon. She feels the earth move beneath her fingertips and turns around preparing to choke the one behind her with plants when she realizes it’s Hermes.

“Hermes?” She says shocked as the plants pause in attacking the other god.

“Whoa Demeter hold the plants. What has you spooked?” He laughs floating above the ground.

“Hmm, something Poseidon mentioned. Nothing of importance so flying around eavesdropping?”

“Hmm caught me,” he sighs, “though Dorian’s exit was the highlight of this party.”

“Dorian is always dramatic nothing new. Just as Zeus and Hera fighting is nothing new,” she sighs. “Honestly have you seen anything of interest or is it just your most recent lover?”

“I’ll have you know I haven’t flow off to see him since this party…it’s driving me a little mad.”

“Aww young love,” she teases.

“Young love and what makes you think you’ll be resistant to cupid’s arrow one day?” He waggles his eyebrows.

“I have no intention of falling in love.”

“No one ever does sweetie.”

“Well, I love my plants too much to risk it on some angry god or possessive god. I need to breathe, and I can’t if I have someone looking down at me constantly or someone calling for me constantly.”

“Hmm I see your point but oh the wooing, the first love of falling is magical but being domestic seems terrifying if Zeus and Hera are the best example to go by. Poor dear needs to drop him but then she’d just be like the rest of us.”

“You’re terrible.”

“Truthful,” he says seeing Zeus eye Demeter. “Hmm, I think your plants are calling you to go home.”

Demeter catches his gaze and sighs. “I am not scared of him. He’s a bunch of loud noise and hot air but since you are the second person to tell me to go home I will.”

“Well, would you like me to take you?”

“No. I can handle getting home myself and if he even thinks of anything, I’ll strangle him with my vines,” she smiles a little too sweetly.

“I don’t doubt it Demeter anyway have to go I think Thanatos might be getting overwhelmed. I can feel it and Poseidon did mention a shipwreck,” he kisses her cheek. “Later sweetie.”

Demeter rolls her eyes and sighs looking around before beginning her way down towards the mortal realm. She pushes through the nymphs drunk off ambrosia and sees Dionysus’s looking after the worst of them. He may be the party god, but he can be responsible for the ones who have partied too hard. She’s halfway to the mortal realm when she feels a presence behind her.

“Hermes, I thought you- “

“Not Hermes,” replies Zeus. “I thought you could use an escort home?”

“Isn’t that reserved for your wife?” She clips eyebrows bunched as she stares up at him.

“Demeter can’t I just lead one of my guests’ home,” he pouts. “Hera has kicked me out of my home for the moment.”

“Oh, do you think this could be it then,” she asks walking backwards away from the god.

“No, she’s having one of her fits for some reason.” He whines before he locks his gaze on her smirking.

“Zeus you slept with a nymph not that long ago.”

“But can you blame me? She was just so tempting,” he pauses looking at Demeter. “Out of reach but gorgeous all the same.”

“You should go back to the party and sleep whatever this is off Zeus,” she says looking up at him. She can feel the roots under the earth calling towards her. Can feel them respond to her distress.

“I’m trying to change my ways but it’s just so hard seeing something so beautiful and not able to touch or experience it is tortuous,” he says walking into her space. “You understand don’t you,” he whispers.

“Yes,” she says slowly. “You really should go to your wife about such concerns. She is the god of marriage for a reason. Maybe she’ll have something for you to try,” she backs away from Zeus.

“She’s tried nothing has worked,” he ponders. “Perhaps you know of a plant to help with my tendencies.”

She sighs, “I have plants that will slow your libido if you wish but I doubt that is something you are interested in. Zeus, why are you talking with me right now instead of your wife?”

“Oh, I can’t talk to you now?”

“I do not feel comfortable with this conversation.”

“Hmm then perhaps I should just say it.” He pauses gathering his thoughts. “Demeter, I find you fascinating.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Yes fascinating,” he laughs. “You’re resourceful, can defend for yourself, beautiful, say no to temptations.”

“Zeus.” She growls out calling upon the roots under the earth to rise slowly.

“You even said no to me tonight,” he said caressing her cheek. “I was so embarrassed.”

“Zeus don’t touch me,” she shouts jumping back as the roots spring from the ground and form a block of vines in front of her. She feels her heart racing. She should have been quicker but that should-haves are not important. Right now, she just needs to get away from him.

“See just like now. You’re denying me.”

“You’re drunk Zeus go home.”

“No,” he yells walking through the vines as they wrap around his body trying to push him back. “You can’t tell me what to do. I am the god of the sky, the ruler of the earth, you should be obeying me. No, you should be grateful I even gave you a second glance!”

“You just called me beautiful not too long ago and now I should be grateful for that attention? Good night Zeus.”

“Demeter-” He reaches out grabbing her wrist. She reacts as if she has just been burnt and pulls her wrist from his grasp bringing forth more roots and plants from the ground to block Zeus from getting closer towards her.

“I told you not to touch me!”

He snorts his eyes full of malice landing on hers. “I told you I get what I want.”

Lighting strikes the ground. Demeter pulls back earth rumbling beneath her feet as she stares down at Zeus. No words are spoken before Zeus makes the first strike.

* * *

Demeter winces waking up on the grass. Usually, it would be a comfort, it’d feel like a soft welcoming bed but now, now it feels like a thousand nails scratching against her skin. She turns on her side and sees no sign of Zeus. It’s a small blessing considering what happened last night.

She shuts her eyes trying to stop the memories. It doesn’t work they keep replaying on repeat over and over again becoming louder. She holds her hand over her ears shaking her head no. She can still hear everything, feel everything, smell everything. She screams causing the very ground beneath her to shake and rumble. Grass, thorns, vines, every manner of vegetation begins to grow rapidly in her presence surrounding the area in a puff of green foliage. It’s hours before the screaming stops not because she wants to stop but because her voice has become raw and given up on her.


	2. Tama

“Tama,” asks a young boy flowers wrapped around his stubby horns. They’ve barely grown in the five years since he had been born. “Why can’t I go past the laurel tree? Sera gets to go past the tree and nothing bad happened to her,” he pouts. “I wanna see the new patch of violets.”

Demeter kneels down towards her son, “oh little bull. I’ve told you so many times Sera is a nymph of the wind. She is free to roam where she pleases, and you must stay by my side for I don’t wish anything to happen to you. Besides, you don’t want to leave me alone do you,” she asks placing a hand on his back leading him away.

He thinks biting his lip following his mother, “no Tama…can we grow violets here then? I don’t know what they look like and Sera says they look real pretty,” he says nodding his head.

“Hmm perhaps if you finish your studies today, I can show you.”

“Aww Tama,” he pouts crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t Tama me, young man,” she says rubbing his head. “You need to learn all you can, then you can use it to your advantage. How do you think I tamed that minor goddess the other day?”

“You used sneaky deity shit on her to win,” he says as Demeter gasps.

“Iron Bull how dare you use language like that who taught you,” she asks.

“…you did when you said you were going to wipe off the shit eating grin from Kapora’s face because she was being lazy with flowers.” He states rubbing the nub of his horns. “I don’t get how she can be lazy with flowers Tama. They’re so pretty and fun to grow and watch over.”

“Yes, well I suppose I will allow it for today only. But only today,” she says as long grass begins to grow from the ground moving under Demeter’s touch. “Promise not to curse.”

“Yes Tama, promise!”

Demeter smiles patting him on the head. “Now then go attend to your studies and be sure to listen to Wiseria this time.”

Iron Bull nods his head, “I’ll try Tama,” he says hugging her around the middle as he runs off towards his lessons.

Demeter waves smiling after him before returning to her duties. She feels the air shift and sighs, “Hello Hermes.”

“You always know it’s me without even turning around. That’s creepy.” Demeter raises an eyebrow at him. “Yes, well I guess you know why I’m here then.”

Demeter smiles sweetly, “as I have told him before. The answer is no. It’s not as if he is suffering daily from the loss.”

Hermes sighs, “Demeter you know this teasing can only last so long.”

“Teasing,” she turns around angry. “Teasing is that what he calls it?”

“Yes, he did but the point is this can’t go on for much longer Demeter.”

“Oh, why not? Hasn’t he cursed Dionysus to never be able to taste wine? Hmm and that has gone for how many years now a hundred or more?”

“I’m just the messenger.”

“Oh, then tell him, dear messenger, for every day I remember that night his taste buds will no longer taste the fruits of my labor. They’ll taste of the ash and dirt until he finds some other goddess to harvest as well as I do. Hmm seems doubtful it will happen doesn’t it?”

“Demeter, I know what he did-”

“You know nothing of what he did!” She hisses ground shaking beneath her feet. “Don’t assume to know what happened.”

“Forgive me. Demeter, I don’t know much of what happened, but I can say for a fact Zeus’s tolerance is growing thin with this game. He is not wise in his fits of anger and I fear what he will do to get back at you or your son. Just think about it please.”

“Hmph, so I am to suffer why he never pays for what he did? I’m supposed to just…” she screams vines wrapping around the nearest tree constricting it until it cracks and falls over. Hermes eye bulge out of his socket as he witnesses the scene.

“Hermes, I live with what he did to me every hour or every day.” She says voice cracking. “He has lost his ability to taste something small in comparison to what he did to me. This is the only way I can fight back at him and now you are telling me to stop and not defend myself because he is more important than me,” she clips. “Do you even understand what you are asking me to do?”

Hermes frowns, “Demeter it is out of my hands. You need to stop before it ends up hurting you worse than what happened. Think of your son.”

Demeter laughs softly under her breath. “I am thinking of my son. I think of him every day and wonder will today be the day he’s taken from me. Will Zeus steal him from me while you and the other gods just watch. While you allow him to do whatever he wishes just because he controls the sky,” she says voice cracking. “I will not interact with him from this point forward if possible. He will be able to eat normally from now on but if he ever comes near me or my family, I will not hesitate in ending his life. Make sure your oh so powerful, wonderful god understands that. He leaves me in peace then I leave him in peace though he doesn’t deserve a bit of my mercy.”

“Thank you,” he squeaks out. “Oh, and Demeter please say hi to Iron Bull for me. He’s such a cutie I bet he gets it from you.”

“Let us hope that is all he gets from me,” she sighs as Hermes leaves before she can question him further. She rests her chin on her hand thinking. She is nowhere near done causing Zeus trouble however, she thinks hearing a crash come from within her home, there is someone more important than the ruler of the gods.

She sees bull running out of the house towards her smiling, “Tama! Tama! Look what I can do,” he says sticking his tongue out of his mouth making a rumble from deep beneath the earth. Demeter’s eyes widen as Iron Bull springs out a small willow in their own backyard. He laughs looking at his Tama. “Wiseria was teaching me how to talk to plants into growing and I made the cactus break out of its pot! And then I heard something in the ground, and it said it was going to say hi and wow Tama it’s a big willow!”

Demeter smiles and rubs between his horns. “You are growing so fast little bull.” Iron Bull pulls his head away. “Aww Tama don’t treat me like a baby,” he pouts.

Demeter’s eyebrow raises and Iron Bull bites his lip. “Please don’t treat me like a baby?”

“Hmm better. Iron Bull what you did was amazing. Why when I was at your age, I could barely talk to plants nor have the ability to make one sprout just because I asked.”

He snorts, “I didn’t ask. They said they wanted help and I helped them Tama.”

Demeter smiles gently at him. “Well, you certainly helped them a lot. I am sure they appreciate the help.”

Iron Bull nods his head, “yeah…Tama what was Uncle Hermes here for?”

“You saw him?”

“Yeah and then you made plants grow really really fast too,” he frowns, “was it a bad message Tama?”

Demeter sighs, “not a message just a warning but for grownups,” she teases. “Now then return to your lessons and don’t worry Wiseria so much.”

“Aww but I’m grown up enough aren’t I Tama?”

Demeter chuckles tapping the horn nubs on his head. “You still haven’t grown into your horns yet. Now go return to your lessons.”

Bull lets out an exaggerated sigh, “ok Tama.”

She watches Bull skip back to the house smiling until he is gone. Her face drops as she rubs her head. She’ll have to stop inconveniencing Zeus with her tactics. She is not going to risk the one good thing that came from the event. She looks at the willow and frowns. She’ll have to protect Bull even further. Having powers like this already at his age should be impossible. She won’t let Zeus find out about Iron Bull’s talents. He doesn’t deserve to know, and she will not allow him to be turned into a tool. His talents can only grow from here and she won’t see her son become a pawn in one of his silly games.

* * *

Zeus finds out about Iron Bull.

In only a few hundred years Iron Bull has grown into power. Power that one as young as he cannot control or understand. His power comes in waves, covers him like a second skin. Thus, when he finds one of the nymph’s being chased by Apollo clearly not interested in the other god, he feels it’s his right to defend the nymph’s honor.

This of course ends with Apollo ignoring Iron Bull continuing his chase of the nymph. Iron Bull could not stand for his disregard. The nymph had clearly said no, and he continued to chase them. He gathered his strength from the ground calling upon the seeds to follow his power to capture the sun god.

Unfortunately, it results in more than just a simple fight among the gods. It results in Iron Bull causing the first earthquake leading towards the mortal realm. It leads to a whole city being covered in molten lava. The corpses are not even burnt but incased in harden rock keeping their human shape of their last position.

Apollo is shocked by the destruction. He sees the anger and pure rage in Iron Bull’s eyes. Apollo hears the screams before the vines are entangling and wrapping around his body quicker than a spider cocoon their prey. Bull charges towards the god intent on ripping the other to pieces when from the sky appears Ares blocking the Bull’s attempt on maiming the sun god.

Ares laughs loudly pushing the growling and grunting bull from charging at him once more.

“Ha you dare attack me little one,” he growls blocking Iron Bull once more. Iron Bull winces being tossed back. And instead stands up raising hands up preparing for the next strike when a patch of lavender plants surrounds Iron Bull releasing their petals and pollen in the air.

Iron Bull begins to sneeze rubbing his nose eyes beginning to droop before falling over. Demeter rushes towards his side glaring at Ares. “Do not come any closer.”

Ares snorts, “why not. That one just tried to kill Apollo and attempted to kill the god of war.”

Demeter growls out, “he’s my son. Don’t you dare come any closer!”

Iron Bull winces rubbing his head horns more pronounced. “Tama,” he asks watching Ares cut through the vines encasing Apollo. “Why is that man freeing Apollo? He was trying to hurt the nymph.”

“Hush,” says Demeter to Iron Bull her gripping tightening over Bull. “Ares-”

Ares snorts, “you know I have to tell him.”

“Ares please,” she begs.

Ares sighs, “the best I can do is ask for him to join me when he is older. He almost killed Apollo. Zeus will not allow that to stand. He’ll be executed for harming a god.”

“Please what can I offer?”

Ares laughs, “nothing. You think I am doing this as a favor for you? Demeter that strength, that untamed rage…he’d be deadly by my side.” He gathers Apollo in his arms looking down at the slowly awakening god and huffs. “You almost plunged us all into darkness because of your stupidity.”

Apollo only grunts in response and Ares sighs. He looks over his shoulder at Demeter. “Wish we could have had a visit under better circumstances.” He ends before disappearing with Apollo.

Demeter let’s out a shaky breath and covers her mouth. Iron Bull frowns and pats his mother. “Tama it’s ok. He left and-”

“You are grounded from leaving the house.”

“Tama?”

“No buts you will not be allowed outside without someone to supervise you.” She grips him by the shoulders tightly turning him towards her. “Do you realize what you’ve done?!”

Iron Bull bites his lip and shakes his head. “I was protecting a nymph from the one in vines. The nymph said no to him and he kept going after them and that’s not right Tama,” he says tearing up. “Did I do something wrong?”

Demeter winces and pulls him close. “No, you didn’t,” she says being mindful of his horns. It’s been only a few hundred years and already he has grown so much. He needs to learn to protect himself. He needs to learn all he can from her and soon.

She answers him, “you scared me.”

“I did?”

“Yes,” she says releasing him from the hug. “You lost control of your anger. It happens with us. We are nature and nature when angered unleashes the worst in us. That anger is a part of us just like our calmness.”

“…you mean how Uncle Poseidon causes big waves when he gets mad?”

“Yes,” she says rubbing his horns. “Hmm, your horns are getting dry. Let’s head home and get some oil on them.”

Iron Bull frowns, “Tama something bad is going to happen isn’t it?”

“Why do you think that?”

Iron Bull digs his toes in the ground. “The one called Ares was smiling. It looked wrong for smiling.”

Demeter doesn’t say anything only pats him on the back. “Let’s head home.”

Demeter was right to worry. Ares made his report known to Zeus about Iron Bull. She wasn’t scared of Zeus she couldn’t be, she had to be strong, but his wife Hera had a history of making his exes suffer. She could be diabolical when she needed to be.

It’s not long before she and Iron Bull receive a summon from Zeus and Hera. She keeps bull by her side while the proceedings took place.

“Hello Demeter,” sneers Hera, “have you come to steal my husband from me, you harlot!”

Demeter stands taller and laughs, “I stole nothing that wasn’t forcible given.”

Hera narrows her eyes and walks down towards her garments flowing behind her. She stares up into the woman’s eyes and smirks. “Zeus for dishonoring our marriage this woman,” she pauses. “This woman’s son is to be boiled in oil and fed to the harpies while still breathing.”

Demeter would not allow that to happen. She would kill Hera first before that happened. She pulls Iron Bull behind her vine’s blossoms blooming across her body. Hera steps back. “Oh, what’s wrong dear,” she smirks. “Can’t stand a little pollen?”

“You know that’s poisonous to me,” she yells.

“You’re trying to kill my son. I’ll make you suffer first before you even think of touching him!”

Before the two women can go to battle Zeus intervenes and devises a new plan to settle the problem he created.

“Ladies hold on let’s settle this a different way,” he pulls Hera back towards him. “Now this all happened because Demeter came onto me,” he starts as Demeter barely keeps her tongue in check. She has to keep her temper in check. One false move and her son will suffer for her actions.

“…so, we agree that Iron Bull is to become my servant upon his maturation?”

Demeter shakes her head, “are you…are you mad,” she growls out. “This is your son and you want to treat him like an animal?!”

Hera smirks, “he’s only a bastard not a true son of Zeus. Besides, he’s more animal at this point don’t you think. Really your type really doesn’t know how to rein in your temper.”

Zeus looks down at Demeter, “do we agree?”

Demeter bites his lip and laughs. “I have no choice but to agree.”

Zeus beams, “good so nice we see eye to eye.”

Demeter shakes her head keeping her grip on Bull tighter. “Right…well if that’s all I won’t bother you both with my presence,” she says hastily leaving the two gods behind pulling Iron Bull along.

Iron Bull winces, “Tama,” he says as his mother continues to pound the ground under her feet rushing. “Tama it hurts,” he says causing his mother to look down at him.

She kneels by his side and pushes the yarrow blooms from his face. “You were scared little bull?”

He nods his head, “they were mean, and you got the poison flowers out to hurt them and you could have got hurt.”

“Sweetie poison flowers don’t harm us- “

“No but she would have harmed you and Zeus too,” he pouts crossing his arms. “I don’t want him as my dad. I want a new one or none at all Tama.”

Demeter chuckles, “yes that is very wise for your age my bellflower.” She sighs looking into his eyes. “Bull I need to teach you everything I can a lot sooner.”

Iron Bull pouts, “more lessons?”

Demeter shakes her head, “you’ve learned all you can from those tomes.” She lies. “I need to teach you how to protect yourself, how to make deadline poisons, how to control your anger to see clearly, how to use the plants as an advantage to yourself. You’ll learn everything I know from this day forth. You’ll need to be ready.”

“Ready for what Tama?”

Demeter frowns, “ready for when Zeus comes to take you from me.”

“But I don’t wanna go with him Tama,” he cries. “He’s an asshole.”

“Iron Bull where did you hear that from?”

“It’s true isn’t it though Tama,” he grins.

She sighs, “while true you shouldn’t say it for all to hear,” she says watching him scratch his horns. “Stop picking at your horns.”

“But they’re so itchy,” he whines. “I was really good wasn’t I Tama? I didn’t scratch them at all when we were with the assholes.”

Demeter frowns at his language but ignores it for now. That’s another lesson that can be learned at a different time. “No, you did very well. But Iron Bull do you understand what I’m asking you to do? You’ll need to become the best god of the harvest possible.”

Iron Bull scratches his horns again and whines, “Tama they’re really itchy can’t I rub on that tree over there?”

Demeter sighs knowing nothing will get through his head at this time. She’ll have to tell him later. “Be careful of the bark,” she says as he runs off to the tree and begins to rub his horns against one of the lower branches.

She watches Bull run off rubbing his horn against the lower branch and rubs her head. How on earth is she going to be able to protect him? Teach him all she knows. There’s so much even she can’t understand. Just how will-

“Tama look,” Iron Bull grins sitting on a large overgrown lily sprouting towards the tree branch. “I can scratch further up cause of Lily who says it’s nice to leaf you.”

Demeter chuckles and walks over towards Bull perhaps his powers will continue to grow. Perhaps he will surpass her and not have to worry about Zeus. Still, they don’t need to worry about Zeus as much. They have time to figure out a loophole, figure out some way on defeating the god.


	3. Iron Bull

Iron Bull smiles sitting under one of the willow trees. He leans his broad back against the tree and lets out a long-relaxed sigh. His legs are crossed in front of him as he shuts his eyes bopping one foot up and down. The wind brushes right past him and he chuckles under his breath.

“I can tell you’re here already…cream puff,” he answers to the wind hearing nothing but silence. He scratches the base of one of his horns and grumbles. “Hmm need more balm.” He opens his eyes and looks around the empty space seeing no one before him.

He rubs his face yawning as he scratches his beard all at once. “Do you really want me to find you,” he asks the breeze blowing by. “How many times have we played this game,” he asks receiving no answer as he stands up under the tree. His ears twitch and he smirks.

“Oh, where or where could,” he whispers softly tapping the willow tree three times. It shivers and shakes it leaves releasing a small man onto the ground. “He be,” he finishes grinning at the small nymph dusting off his britches.

“Good try Krem,” he says helping the man up. “But you’ll have to do better than that to deceive the bull,” he laughs.

Krem raises an eyebrow at the god and sighs, “how did you know chief? I swear you have eyes in the back of your head or something?”

He taps his ears, “don’t need them when you make so much noise.”

Krem groans pinching the bridge of his nose. “Right ok, so how did you hear me? I’m the wind nymph for a reason.”

Iron Bull shrugs his shoulders. “You whistle when you become wind. Plus, I felt a few breezes.”

“But how can you tell a regular breeze from a nymph one,” he asks confused.

Bull leans down to his level and smiles, “it feels different and the grass can tell.” He smirks patting the grass with his bare feet.

Krem crosses his arms frustrated. “Ugh, so you cheated again.”

“I didn’t cheat,” he smiles. “I just used my talents to the best of my abilities.”

“Right talents not powers,” he teases as Krem punches him in the shoulder. “So anyway, wasn’t coming here to just sneak up on you. I heard something you might be interested in.” He pauses watching Bull walk through the grass.

“Yes, and are you going to continue,” Iron Bull laughs as he kneels next to a rotting tree trunk. He places his hands over the trunk and blows on it slowly as microscopic fungi and lichen begin to grow on top of it.

“You’re no fun sometimes you know that and why do you like to see things rot so much?” Krem sticks out his tongue in disgust.

Bull shrugs his shoulders, “everything dies someday. I try to make it look beautiful but also practical. Tama always says to make it your own but make it usable or practical.”

Krem crinkles his nose, “it’s gross,” he says before floating by Bull’s side. “Anyway, so mortals are throwing a festival tonight. Are you interested?”

Bull laughs, “am I interested? Of course, I am but which festival?”

Krem rubs the back of his head, “uh well you know festival for the gods and asking for a bountiful harvest so your mom and you basically. I mean it’s basically your own party,” he says excited floating in front of him. “Are you really going to miss it?”

Bull sighs raising his hand over a patch of yellow grass. “It’s not a matter of missing it. It’s a matter of if Tama will allow it,” he sighs as flowers begin to emerge from under the grass. He looks at Krem, “I haven’t been able to leave this place in centuries. I can’t even explore the outside world.”

“Uh except when you sneak out,” Kreme interjects.

Bull groans, “yes except then but I should be able to go out when I want. I’m fully grown already. It’s not like I’m a mortal teenager with nothing on the mind but sex and conquest by force.”

Krem nods his head, “right right you just fuck whoever says yes and respect it. That’s a very non god-like trait considering who your father is.”

Bull glares at Krem. “He’s not my father and never will be. Tama has filled the role as both.”

“Yikes,” Krem says unable to think of anything else to say. “I mean he is a dick,” he whispers looking at the sky for the next lightning bolt to strike him. “But I can’t really say much more on it than that or you know,” he says making a gesture across his neck.

“And he shouldn’t have that control over you,” he says unable to form his words the way he wants to. He settles for a simple phrase from his toddler days. “I don’t like it.”

Krem snorts, “no one does chief, but it is what it is. Sides I got The Iron Bull as a friend. I don’t think anyone will really mess with the one who destroyed Pompeii or had Apollo on his knees.” He laughs at that, “not the usual way anyway.”

“The pretty ones are always the worst,” he grins.

“Ah yeah pretty sure, brain between the ears not so much,” he smirks as Bull raises an eyebrow.

“So, you’re not worried about Apollo showing up to scold you?”

Krem shrugs, “well he did get half a compliment it ain’t so bad right chief.” He says patting him on the back. “So festival is that a yes?”

“It’s an ask Tama first,” he grunts.

Krem whines, “Bull you know she’s going to say no.”

He shrugs, “maybe she’ll say yes this time. And if she says no at least she’ll have an idea where I sneak off to.”

“But then why ask her at all,” he asks.

Bull laughs, “it’s a game we play…well not a game more of a way we communicate without throwing branches at each other. I tell her where I want to go, she says no. From that information, she knows where I might be if I do sneak away in the night.”

“…you…that doesn’t make any sense why not just say yes instead of all the,” he waves his hands around. “Secrecy and shit.”

He grins, “it’s practice for when I really need to use it the secrecy and shit.”

“Right. So, is that yes to the festival or should I assume no and then magically you’ll say yes later tonight?”

Bull smirks, “ah now you got it Krem puff,” he teases as Krem groans.

Bull enters the small house smelling the herbs his mother is brewing. “Hello Tama,” he says dusting his feet off at the front door. “Hmm smells like a good poison.”

“Hello Iron Bull,” she says mixing the brew over the fire. “And what poison is ever good?”

“Hmm, garlic, worm bark, poppy seeds…”

“You mean a mild poison?”

“Only poison if you kill with it,” he says looking at his mother who grins at his response.

“Yes, well by smell alone can you tell me what I’ve brewed?”

He sniffs the air a few times and raises an eyebrow, “oh I know this one. It makes a sleep-like death, but it helps with breathing in small doses.” He rubs his horns pacing. “It has those tiny white flowers.”

His mother chuckles, “most plants around here have tiny flowers.”

“Hemlock,” he says suddenly. “Wait who needs Hemlock?”

She sighs bringing the brew off the stove. “A mortal. It will be the second goddess she has called upon this year. Poor dear called upon Aphrodite, bless her heart, for love. Which she found but not the one she wanted.”

“So, it’s for her husband?”

“Wife actually,” she states. “Poor thing was bruised and begging at my temple for a good harvest when I asked if she truly wanted a good harvest or just a release from her chain.” She pours the brew into a large flask and labels it while letting it cool on the table.

“Hmm well, I hope she gets what she wants from it then.”

She nods her head, “well she’ll either take it herself and end the misery that way or use it on her wife. Either way, your uncle Thanatos will be picking up one of them tonight.” She sits at the table and pats the table, “sit.”

Iron Bull moves around and sits at the table chair barely containing his weight. Demeter smiles, “hmm my growing boy never stops. I’ll need to make a new chair soon. But I’m not here to talk about chairs. I believe you came to ask something of me?”

“Tama.”

“I’m your mother. I can make a few guesses on what it is,” she says snapping her fingers as vines begin to work in the kitchen placing a pot on the stove.

“Now tell me,” she says holding his hand. “What do you wish to ask me.”

Iron Bull scratches his horns for a few seconds before he hears his mother clear her throat. He stops scratching and looks at her. “I want to go to the festival tonight.”

He sees her raise her brow. “I’d only be there a few hours, and they are celebrating us for the harvest, and it would be fun to go out just for the night.”

Demeter sighs, “you know how I feel about venturing to the mortal world alone.”

“Krem would be there,” he interrupts. “Tama I’ve grown so much, and I can protect myself. I learned from the best,” he smiles.

She snorts and leans on the table looking at him. “Yes, you learned how to use your charm and certain tactics.”

“Oh, what do you mean,” he asks innocently.

The vines drop the pot of hot water on the table and drop a few leaves in. “It is true you have excelled greater than I could imagine and for that I am proud. I just worry about your safety in the mortal realm. Mortals are…they see what they want to see and refuse to see what really happens. Or they just ignore the truth staring them in the face.” She rubs her head. “It is a mother’s right to worry and I feel that even if I say no, you’ll find some way to go down there so I give you my blessing,” Iron Bull woots. “But only till the moon is mid in the sky. No exceptions.”

Bull nods his head before hugging his mother. “Thanks, Tama.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” she smirks, “you would have snuck off if I said no. I’m wise to your game,” she says patting him on the back. “This way I will at least know where to search if something should go wrong.”

Bull chuckles, “if anything goes wrong, I can handle it Tama. I’ll just choke them with some vines or stuff poisonous mushrooms down their throat or if needed use my axe. It hasn’t failed me yet.”

Demeter raises one brow, “you’ve only used it on trees or the spare demon that happens in the area. Mortals are trickier even if they are not as strong as us gods.”

Iron Bull sighs, “but Tama I’ll be really careful. I promise,” he says looking into her eyes. “It’ll be fine, and it’s been a long time since I went down there.”

“You went down there a few months ago,” she grins. “I may not know why but I know when a stuffed plant covered in a pile of blankets is not my Iron Bull,” she teases.

Iron Bull laughs, “guess I still got more for you to teach me Tama.”

“Maybe,” she sighs. “Just be careful in the mortal realm and wear your glamor carefully.”

Bull nods his head concentrating as his form shrinking down to a more human-like shape. His skin tans darker than the normal grey of his skin. His horns disappear leaving two small moles on the top of his bald head.

“See Tama I got it down pretty well. I’ll be back after sunrise right,” he teases heading out the house.

“Bull you know better than that,” she laughs. “Halfway moon in the sky you better be home.”

“You got it Tama. I’ll see you later,” he waves axe placed on his back as the wind ruffles his pants. “Oh, come on Krem just show yourself and say bye to Tama.”

Krem appears at the command and waves stiffly from in front of Bull. “Hi, Ms. Tama.”

Iron Bull snorts as Krem flusters. “I mean Demeter, sorry this old lump calls you that all the time…it slipped.”

“Yes, well keep that lump safe,” she grins, “I’ve grown quite attached to him.”

“Yes ma’am,” he answers catching up to Bull’s side as they begin to head towards the edge of Demeter’s territory. She watches both of them leave the safety of her territory before returning inside her house. She lets out a sigh and sits down trying to calm her racing heart. It’ll be alright. It’s a silly human festival nothing will go wrong.

She hears the familiar jingle of bells outside her house and her face pales. She steps outside and sees Hermes grimacing as he flies down towards her doorway.

“Demeter, it’s time.”

“Time,” she asks throat closing as she laughs. “Oh, and what time is that?”

Hermes’s feet land on the ground. “Demeter you know what time it is. Zeus is calling for your son. He is to arrive-”

“No,” she snaps. “He does not decide…” She clenches her fist taking a steady breath. “Hermes, I need you to find my son.”

“Then you are allowing him to be summoned?”

“Of course, not this is just a message that he will be summoned soon,” she asks seeing Hermes face fall. “Hermes I was told I would be warned before he would summon him.”

“Demeter you have been warned. He is to be summoned today.”

“And you waited until the last minute to come here,” she shouts plants crawling out from the ground squirming.

“I was forced to wait on Zeus’s order,” he says jumping in the air floating above the plants. “I could not come tell you sooner than Zeus would release me. Do you want to bicker more now or try and find your son!”

“I do not need to find my son,” she snaps turning towards one of the plants. “Call upon all the nymphs, tell them to return Iron Bull to me at once. If he asks why telling him lightning has struck,” she says as the plants squirms before it and the others dig back into the ground swimming under the earth like a pack of mole rats.

Hermes frowns, “Demeter you are only prolonging it.”

Demeter turns on Hermes, “and I suppose you would let one of your own flesh and blood be given to Zeus so willingly,” she snaps. “He’ll not take my son right from under my nose. He has voided our agreement as far as I am concerned. He did not give me ample warning and I will not bend towards him.” She turns away from Hermes gathering her sword from the inside of her house.

Hermes winces watching Demeter straps on knives of various sizes along her belt. Potions join the utility belt he knows cause lethal damage towards gods. “Demeter are you insane,” he yells. “Do you plan to fight him?!”

“If I must,” she says holding her arms out by her side as she allows bark to grow around her chest like armor.

Hermes holds out his hand, “Demeter wait you don’t have to do this.”

“Are you going to stop me,” she snaps.

“No no no,” he says.

She glares up at him, “then get out of my way Hermes.”

“Demeter be smart about this.” He starts as she pauses, “you can’t win against Zeus, he’s one of the major three gods to go against titans. No one will take your side. You have to be tricky about it.”

“What are you saying? Spit it out Hermes I don’t like riddles.”

“I can’t tell you,” he receives a huff from her, “I mean I am not allowed to tell you what I think you could do. Zeus is one of the major three right so if you were to oh, I don’t know make a wager of some sort to one of the three,” he pauses.

“A deal,” she says. “I make a deal with one of the main three Zeus can’t go against them or he can but it would not bode well for the three brothers to fight amongst each other, not since that disaster with Troy happened.”

“Great so what are you planning dear Demeter.”

Demeter grins, “I’m going to the underworld.”

* * *

Bull is chugging down a large mug of wine before slamming I down on the counter burping loudly. “You know never got how sour grapes get you drunk,” he snorts as Krem laughs by his side.

“Aww come on Bull not a lot of humans have access to good drinks like we do at home,” he whispers. “Hmm wonder when the celebrating will start.”

“Eh closer to dark I’m guessing,” he says tapping the table for another round. “But look at that fire guy.” He says poking his large finger at the man twirling fire on two ends of a stick before engulfing one end without getting burnt.

“Did you see that,” he laughs patting Krem on the back. “Amazing. You know what would be even better than eating fire,” he tells Krem who only looks up at him raising an eyebrow.

“Ah Bull not more of what do you call them.”

“Dragons!” He grunts pleased.

“Don’t get too excited big guy. They seem to finally have gotten the festival started.” He feels a pinch down his back and looks around for a second. Nothing out of the ordinary is around. He doesn’t sense any nymphs around, but he has a feeling of doom hanging on his chest. The pressure is small right now, but he can feel is building. He rubs his chest and ignores it for now. If Demeter was trying to call him home, she can wait. They just finally got to the good part of the festival. It can’t be that urgent.

“Krem Dragons. Creatures breathing fire at will can you imagine going against such a beast.” He says bringing him close raising a hand in the air. “Imagine it flying fire breathing creatures killing all around them. Dangerous yet beautiful creatures’ life and death at their claws. So powerful and dragons Krem.”

Krem snorts, “yeah well next time you get to decide on a creature for the next demigod to defeat suggest dragons. I’m sure one of the gods will have a bastard appearing soon.” He is finishing his drink. “You know the weird thing about it is they always seem to appear in the fall or end of the year.”

Bull snorts, “not weird at all. Springtime mating habits for mortals is all and every time there’s a festival,” he says pointing at the two women kissing each other as if their life depends on it. “Krem their lives are so short isn’t it amazing how much they accomplish in such a short time.”

“…like what?”

“Well besides the obvious fucking going on that wall I pointed out they just seem so lively. Don’t misunderstand they can be cruel with their wars and acts of violence but this, I don’t know Krem seems pretty great to me. No rules, no hiding, just truly free to seek who they wish and what they want.”

“Bull,” he starts.

“Ah, but what am I talking about. Must be the wine and music getting to me. Come on let’s enjoy it while we can. Tama will be calling as soon as the moon is in the sky.”

Krem nods his head, “sure thing.” He follows Bull out of the bar through the crowd of humans singing and laughing as entertainment continues.

Large poles with humanoid wheat figures are raised around the area. Krem is keeping up with Bull when he feels a sharp drop in his stomach. He stops in his tracks feeling the unease spread throughout his body. His body shivers the disguised skin becoming hard to control and maneuver. It feels like a large bucket of syrup and wax has just be poured over Krem. He feels sluggish as he takes a few steps forward.

“Krem,” says Bull touching him on the back causing the weight on his body to increase.

Krem shakes his head before looking up at Bull, “Demeter is calling.” He manages to get out. “It’s too heavy, too much weight,” he says as Bull picks him up in his arms carrying him.

Bull stomps his way through the crowd, “Tama is upset with something.” He pushes through the sea of people as Krem winces.

Krem pushes against Bull, “quit treating me like some damsel. I’ll be fine in a minute,” he winces once more before his eyes widen as he receives the message. He feels the heaviness leave his body limbs week and limp.

“Fuck,” he states looking up at Bull worried.

Bull quickly enters one of the nearest alleys and looks down at Krem. His glamour falls down as he reaches for his ax. The disguise of being human is long gone. “Can you stand?”

“Yes,” he says removing himself from Bull’s grasp and floating. “Pressure is off, but we have got to go now.”

“Go where,” he asks as Krem pulls on Bull’s hand. Bull doesn’t move an inch as Krem tugs. “Krem explanation first.”

“Bull there’s no time,” he says pulling on the larger man. “You’re going to be summoned and won’t be able to resist it.”

“Summoned,” he asks feeling a charge in the air. He feels the wind change and feels Krem tugging on him as a small ball of smoke appears sparkling in front of the mortals who either are too drunk to notice or the small ball is invisible towards their eyes. The ball hums an eerie tune and floats in midair before swirling towards their direction.

“The fuck is that, “asks Bull gripping his ax tighter. The buzzing ball beams right at him and he slices through it with ease separating the ball into two pieces. He looks down at the twitching mass. The two pieces begin to move on their own accord. Long tendrils connect to the other piece of the cut ball as it begins to heal and form back into its original shape.

“Well shit,” Bull says placing the ax back on his back. He turns around running with Krem through the alley as the ball of smoke begins to gain its strength back and chase after the two deities.

“Does it matter,” he yells dodging the mortals as much as he can while Bull charges through them not caring who he knocks over in the process.

Iron Bull doesn’t have time to offer apologies or pleasantries for his mess. He needs to keep following Krem to exit out of the village. He topples over a food cart of sweet buns and liquor crashing to the ground as mortals yell and scream at his clumsiness. Bull ignores it pushing himself to run faster through the streets. He can’t risk using his powers for fear that a mortal will pursue him even more than before. He sees a clear opening before Krem does and barrel rolls around the corner before grabbing Krem by his legs and covering his mouth as he back up in the small alley. The once glittering ball is now leaking dark molten fluid hissing as it turns in circles searching for its target. Suddenly without warning the black mass scatters into pieces burrowing itself into the ground.

Bull watches worried before letting Krem go. “Krem can you carry me up,” he asks as the ground rumbles beneath him.

It’s too late the black globous mess begins to bind and restrain Bull by his ankles. It’s like struggling against the worst of his mother’s vines. The more he struggles the tighter the glob of black mess pulls down on his body. It slithers over his claves rising quickly up to his thigh and waist solidifying something that is both solid like a rock yet elastic enough it cannot be broken.

Krem tugs on Iron Bull trying to pull him away from the tentacles like a mass of slime before he gets caught. One thick gooey tentacle is all it takes before it is wrapped around his middle and pulling him down right by Bull.

“Krem,” yells Bull struggling against the magic holding him down in place as the black slime begins to cover Krem from the bottom up towards his chest.

“Will you quit struggling,” answers a voice above them.

“Euredus,” growls out Krem as the nymph above him just giggles. One of his siblings that was too stupid to understand the fine line they were walking by being one of Zeus’s nymphs.

“Oh, Creminsula I had no idea you were acquainted with dear Iron Bull. How scandalous but mother will be pleased you changed your mind.”

“It’s Krem,” he growls out.

She rolls her eyes, “ugh such a boyish name. It doesn’t suit you at all. Then again I suppose that’s why you chose it trying to- “

“Uh Euredus is it,” asks Bull as the nymph looks at him eyes widening. “You need to take that sexual bigotry elsewhere and,” he says earning a huff. “get us out of this mess before it’s too late.”

Euredus giggles and floats just above Bull. “Oh, you didn’t say the magic word.”

Bull smirks and looks up at her, “Bitch.”

Krem snorts, “careful Bull you’ll make her mad and it isn’t proper to have an angry nymph.”

“Proper she’s turning as red as blood gross right,” he laughs loudly as thunder rumbles above him. Euredus stops scrunching her face in anger and her red skin tone begins to fade.

“You’re being summoned,” she grins. “Good luck being the animal you were born to be,” she giggles before flying off as the ground rumbles beneath them.

Bull can’t move while they were talking the black slime had covered his entire body up to his neck. Krem was in the same position stuck against Bull as lightning struck the ground around them repeatedly encasing them in a bright light. Once the light diminished nothing was found where they were except a blackened scorched ground.

* * *

Bull feels constricted, feels different than he once was before. He wakes up surrounded by a bright light, brighter than the sun. He squints his eyes and rubs his head feeling the familiar horns atop his head. His glamor must have worn off or the magic here is unstable. He doesn’t recognize this place. It’s too much but at the same time feels empty.

“My son,” he hears a deep rumble from behind him. Bull stands immediately and looks up at the god that calls himself his father.

“I’m not your son,” he answers watching the eyes of Zeus twinkle as he laughs as if Bull has made a joke.

“Oh, is that so,” he laughs filling the room as cloud move underneath his feet forming a seat before Bull. “I suppose your mother- “

“Tama,” Bull interrupts seeing the twitch of irritation on Zeus’s brow.

“Your mother,” Zeus restarts looking at Bull, “has told you many lies about me.”

Bull tilts his head to the side uncrossing his arms. If this god can’t be bothered to correct someone’s title no amount of stubbornness will push this one to change. He has to make his move very carefully.

“Such as,” asks Bull eyes looking around the barren room except for the lone chair. “Where is this place? Where is Krem?”

Zeus sighs, “my son you don’t recognize Olympus? Has she kept you sheltered from so much?”

“Olympus is livelier and more colorful,” he starts. “As I’ve been told. This however seems to be someplace else entirely.”

“I see she has trained you well,” chuckles Zeus. “I wonder did she tell you what your purpose would be?”

Bull doesn’t answer him. This is a game. His mother and him have played many games. He needs to find an opening and escape. Escape, find Krem, and leave.

“My purpose,” he asks playing dumb. “Tama never said anything about that.”

Zeus grins, “of course she wouldn’t. Why would she tell you what greatness you would achieve?” Bull watches as the god comes closer towards him. Zeus touches the muscles on Iron Bull’s chest and examines his arms as if examining an animal. “My you have grown strong.”

Bull pulls back from Zeus glaring at him. “Don’t touch me.”

Zeus chuckles, “hmm your mother was the same way once, but eventually she learned to enjoy it. Just as you will.”

Bull bites his tongue as he speaks. “Father,” he starts earning a brightness found in Zeus’s face. “What purpose has my mother hidden from me? It can’t just be my strength you are after.”

“Well that’s mostly it,” he tells him bluntly. “What other skills could you possibly have. Your mother a goddess of the earth able to grow plants at will and use them as weapons? That seems beneath you son,” he says patting Bull on the back who grimaces. “There is nothing extraordinary about having powers the same as your mother. I’m only interested in your brute strength. You are to become my warrior. Of course, you’ll need training with Ares, but you will be under my control.”

“Control,” he asks seeing the chair disintegrate into clouds floating above his head. He keeps his eyes trained on his father hiding his expression of pleasure. He knows how to escape this room.

“How can I be a warrior if you are just going to control me? Might as well send yourself into whatever fights you get involved in. Otherwise, it might make you seem weak to send your son out to fight your battles,” he says as Zeus raises his hand to summon lighting.

“How dare you be so disobedient towards your father,” he starts firing a lightning bolt at Iron Bull who manages to dodge the first one by stepping back.

“I have ignored your existence for ages when I could have snuffed you out when you were nothing but a babe,” he yells sending another bolt aimed at Bull’s feet. Bull is lifted in the air by the force and lands on his knees hearing a loud crack before letting out a loud scream.

“Tssk Tssk. You can’t even handle a few lightning bolts? How will you ever be my warrior,” he asks building up the lightning within his hand.

Bull laughs through the pain feeling the vibrations beneath his hands. Zeus stares at him confused. “What is so funny.”

“You haven’t realized it yet,” he smirks. “Your room no longer exists. You’ve destroyed it.”

Bull smirks as Zeus looks around the bright room seeing the walls and floor disintegrate into clouds of his own making. While Zeus is distracted Bull uses this as his chance to shatter through the floor falling as he holds his hands out forming vine over vine to cushion his fall as he lands in the court of Olympus. Bull looks up and sees the storm clouds brewing and drags himself on his legs searching for somewhere to hide.

“IRON BULL,” shouts Zeus cracking the floor of the Olympus courtroom as Bull hides behind a pillar. He can’t move his legs. It’s not only the pain but they feel numb and are turning a dark shade of red all the way from his toes to his knee cap. He feels the lightning buzz over his head before pulling up a barrier using elephant leaves and vines mixed in a mesh trying to soften the blow. It does nothing and he doesn’t have time to make an armor of poison or bark as Zeus spots him. He summons a vine and uses it to pull himself across the smooth stone of Olympus managing to dodge one of Zeus’s attacks.

“Zeus,” Demeter yells over his lightning. “Don’t you dare touch my son,” she says coated in armor from trees and metal. Bull sees her and winces as Zeus turns his attention on her to fight. He needs to draw attention towards himself. He can’t get his Tama involved in this mess. He moves trying to stand and falls to his knees again grunting.

Cool fingers cover his mouth and he looks up seeing Krem.

“No time to explain your Tama said we need to leave,” he says as Demeter screams defending one of the blocks of lightning from Zeus.

“Tama-”

“She’ll be ok,” Krem says trying to help Bull onto his feet. “If we don’t hurry and leave, she’ll get hurt worse. Come on,” he says trying to pull up Bull with no success. Krem huffs and looks down at Bull. “Remember that time with the apple tree.”

“Yeah…wait Krem don’t.”

It’s too late Krem is already using the wind under his control to lift Bull from the ground with ease. “Sorry but we gotta go before Zeus finds us.”

Bull nods his head as Krem dashes through Olympus as Demeter and Zeus fight. Bull watches as his mother raises a large greenery over the doors as soon as Bull and Krem have escaped out the door.

Krem is able to keep the momentum up until they reach the edge of Demeter’s domain. The plants are already starting to wilt in her absence. Krem sets Bull down on the ground gently before landing on the ground. Bull sighs looking around the area the adrenaline already leaving him as his legs throb. He looks down and sees from his knee down is starting to turn from bright red to a darker reddish-purple.

“That can’t be good,” he winces as Krem steps on his hand. “Krem the hell,” he starts before seeing the reason why Krem had stepped on him. Hermes is standing before him.

“You seem to be in a bit of trouble,” he smirks.

“Hermes Tama is-”

“I know where she is,” he says looking at Bull’s swollen legs. “You won’t like this, but I need to mend your legs before we depart.”

“Depart where,” he asks as Hermes as the god walks towards him holding out a familiar horrible smelling vial. Bull makes a face at the concoction.

Hermes sighs, “pulling a knife from his waistband before stabbing Bull in the knee. Krem is about to attack when Bull stops him.

“Don’t it’s ambrosia,” he says as Hermes pours some of the thick mixture on the open wound on Bull’s knee before stabbing the other one to make an opening to repeat the same process.

“The hell he has to stab you for it? And why does it smell so bad,” he asks covering his nose.

“Tama makes a potent brew. It helps heal injuries quicker,” he says watching as the color in his leg begins to lighten slowly.

Hermes sighs, “it heals humans from death if used correctly. Your mother was concerned that Zeus would injury you.”

Bull nods his head, “right so now that I’m healed,” he says standing up on throbbing legs. “I need to return to fight with her.”

Hermes grabs him by the shoulder, “your mother has specific instructions.”

He tugs his arms from Hermes. “My Tama is in danger and needs my help,” he says legs buckling beneath him.

Krem frowns, “Bull you would be a hindrance at this point. We need to follow Hermes.”

“Follow him?”

Krem shrugs, “I think your Tama has a plan with Hermes?”

Bull looks at Hermes from the ground. “Your mother made a deal.”

Bull snorts, “those aren’t ever good.”

Hermes grins, “apparently it was the only option in saving your hide.”

“Wait will this deal really protect Bull? Zeus summoned him and he can summon him, again can’t he?”

Bull shakes his head, “he already summoned me as my Tama promised and explained his plans to me. It was never discussed that I would become a warrior it was only implied. It offers more leeway and has already fulfilled the past agreement. He by his own word cannot summon me again for no reason. But this is Zeus we are talking about. He gets away with everything,” he grimaces feeling the pain in his legs intensify.

Hermes pulls back his head smiling, “I’m surprised you were told so much about it.”

“Tama didn’t keep secrets…well not for long when I could figure them out,” he smiles softly. “So, what deal did my Tama make?”

“You’re to hide in the underworld.”

“Hide in the underworld,” shouts Krem. “Are you mad he is literally a god of life,” Krem says hands dragging over his face. “The shades will eat him alive.”

Bull looks at Krem curious, “shades?”

“The dead! The ones who have to wait a hundred years before getting their ticket any further,” he says shocked. “Did you ever read our history?”

“Read it sure just didn’t get too detailed if it didn’t interest me,” he shrugs. “Mystical dead creepy magic shit not interested.”

“So that’s a no then,” Krem says crossing his arms.

Bull winks at him before looking back at Hermes, “so underworld solid plan. God of life not likely to survive down there, perfect hiding spot. So, am I going with Thanatos then?”

“Dorian to be more specific. Thanatos isn’t one of the original three gods. He has more power from preventing Zeus from taking you than Thanatos.”

Bull’s eyes widen, “Dorian?! The accountant has more power than the actual god of death?”

Hermes chuckles, “yes that’s what they all say. So, shall we? We need to hurry before their fighting ends,” he says calmly.

Bull rubs the back of his head tapping the side of his horn before nodding his head, “you got it, Hermes. Hey Krem puff I’m not going to like it, but you need to do that twirly wind shit again. My legs won’t hold me now.”

“Are you serious Bull,” Krem asks. “Once down there you won’t be able to come back. Not until…well, I don’t know Zeus grows bored of you or gets involved with another woman.”

Bull sighs and takes in a deep breath looking around his mother’s domain. Plants are dying turning to ash. It’s not vibrant like it once was. His mother needs to return and help heal the domain. She needs to survive Zeus. She did all this just so he could be safe.

“Yeah I’m ready,” he sighs. Taking one last look at the sun before nodding his head to Krem. “Do that wind magic Krem,” he grimaces trying to keep calm as his whole body begins to rise slowly.

Krem concentrates before Hermes grabs his hand. “We need to get there sooner than later. Just hold on tight. I’m sure once we arrive Dorian will explain everything that has happened.


	4. Dorian Pavus

_\----4hrs earlier-----_

Dorian inserted a new page for the book of the dead. The scrolls were starting to become too cumbersome over time and hopefully he could fill the books with the names of the dead. He looks at the piles upon piles of scrolls and sighs. “If mortals could stop starting wars this wouldn’t be an issue.”

He returns to documenting the newest soul in the book and glances up at the line before him. “Thanatos should take a break,” he grumbles before clearing his throat.

“Yes, who’s next,” he asks seeing not one of the souls float forward just staring at him as if he has all the answers. “I asked who’s next,” he snaps temper showing when he hears a giggle coming from behind his chair.

He peeks around his chair and sees a young child not able to be distinguished as either male or female hiding by his scrolls.

“Hello dear,” he says kneeling down towards their level as they look up at him and smile as much as they can with the unhinged jaw and arrow through their left eye socket.

“Hello.” They slur before tugging on his silver robe. “It’s very pretty,” they say as gasps and murmurs are whispered among the other undead.

Dorian smiles and takes the spirit's hand. “Yes, it is very pretty just like you. Now then I need to know your name.”

“Why?”

“So, I can sort you.”

“Why?”

“So, you can be with your family…if they are here.”

“Why?”

He chuckles. “You certainly ask a lot of questions.”

They nod their head, “mommy thinks so too. But she was sleeping,” they start. “But then it got really hot and it hurt and then Cinnamon told me to wait in line and I waited a really really really long time.”

“Cinnamon?”

“Uh huh she drives the boat and has a cool robe like you but it’s not as pretty,” they say before wincing. “Don’t tell her though…she’s very warm she let me wear it coming over and said you’d know what to do.”

“Yes, she is very wise with that,” Dorian said. “But I need to know your name to help you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do and then I put it in one of these scrolls and send you on your way.”

“Where to?”

“Well, wherever I think you will do best. Now then may I have your name?”

They nod their head. “It’s Ira can I go play now?”

Dorian smiles, “yes you may but let me have someone take you there safely,” he says summoning one of his wraiths. “Oh, good this here is Pricilus they’ll take you to the Asphodel Meadows for now.”

“Meadows! I like Meadows thank you,” they smile as the wraith takes the child away.

Dorian waves goodbye before turning to stare at the other souls staring at him. He fixes his robes and stares them down. “Back in line if you will. Unless you plan to spend the rest of eternity in Tartus,” he snaps.

The souls quickly reform their line mumbling stopped.

“Good now then I might be able to get through this row of souls before next season,” he starts before feeling a presence along with a large gust of wind. He stops closing his book looking up at the one who interrupted him.

“Now then Hermes who has the audacity to think they can visit me whenever they wish,” he starts before he seems Demeter in battle gear.

He drops the cheer in his voice as his face drops seeing her. “Well now, don’t you look dashing today.”

“Dorian.”

“No thank you I do not wish to be a part of whatever war you have decided upon.”

“I am not Ares. I do not blindly put on armor for the sake of putting armor on.”

“No, you have purpose direction which is much more dangerous,” he says trying to leave her. Why should he be running away in his own domain?

“You need to leave.”

“Dorian,” she starts trembling. “My son-”

“Is of no consequence of mine.”

“I am pleading with you,” she says bending on her knees in front of him. “As a mother, I need your help in protecting my son.”

“There is nothing I can do for you. If who I think has decided his fate, then it is already too late.”

“Only the fates decide our fate note, Zeus.” She looks up at him. “Dorian I am offering you a favor for his protection.”

Dorian’s pauses and turns around lips curving upwards.

“Favor? Oh, what type,” he asks grinning. “Better make it work my while.”

“I am just offering a favor…you may decide it’s content.”

“Oh, my Demeter this is serious.”

“Did, did you honestly think it wasn’t?!”

“Demeter many gods and mortals have offered favors not realizing their cost until after their words have been spoken. Are you truly offering the god of death anything?”

Demeter chuckles, “the offer is not for Thanatos but for you alone Dorian.”

“Ah good just checking you haven’t completely lost your senses. Just a tad then. Now then tell me all that has happened to lead you to this point. I barely knew you had a son to beg for.”

Demeter frowns before starting from the beginning of Zeus’s foley. The deal stuck when Zeus found out about her son. The plans she had made to protect her son from Zeus leading to her failure to keep him safe.

Dorian taps his fingers together, “well then I see my brother is still up to his usual tricks so predictable if you ask me.”

“Dorian will you help. You are one of the only ones who could defend him or at least bring sense to Zeus.”

Dorian sighs, “I cannot bring sense to one with such a thick skull. Though I can try bashing it a few times to see if anything falls in. Demeter, I will try my best in protecting your son. He’s what only a few hundred years old?”

“Yes. He is not a child. He can entertain himself and take care of himself. He should be no trouble as long as you establish ground rules.”

“Ah yes ground rules,” he says nodding his head. “Well, so long as he doesn’t cause too much trouble I figure after a few hundred years he could be sent home or sooner if Zeus takes another mortal.” He smiles, “let’s hope he finds a mortal soon then alright.”

“Thank you, Dorian, you have no idea how much, this means to me.”

“Wait hold on a second Dorian just accepted the offer my Tama made?”

Hermes nods his head as they arrive towards the entrance of the underworld. “She made a large favor please try not to waste it.” He says as Krem settles down on the ground. “Your knees should be healed by now. You can make the journey to Chiron’s boat from here on your own. Don’t stick your hand in the water unless you wish to join the dead.”

Bull looks at Hermes and nods his head, “thanks for getting me this far. Guess this is it for now.”

“Oh, I know that look. No way I’m going with you Bull.” Krem says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Krem you don’t have to,” he sighs. “I’m the one who has to pay the price because Zeus is too immature to be an adult.”

“No, I don’t but I’m going to,” Krem says ignoring Bull’s words as he pushes right past him a few steps ahead into the underworld. “Come on Bull let’s get going.”

Bull sighs, “so stubborn.”

“Stubborn or not you both need to hurry. Chiron won’t wait long,” says Hermes his shoes beginning to flap their wings.

“Hermes,” says Bull scratching the base of one of his horns. “Thanks for the help.”

“Welcome,” he smiles hand pulling two golden coins, “now don’t waste your mother’s favor.”

“I won’t,” he pockets the coins before forcing himself to walk on aching knees and swollen legs. Luckily, he is a God that can heal well enough his legs are only swollen and achy and haven’t had to be removed for his safety. It’s a blessing but he feels more healing herbs and ambrosia would help the ache in his legs. He watches Hermes leave flying off in the other direction no doubt to see how bad Zeus had damaged Demeter his Tama. He shakes his head and looks at Krem.

“I guess this is it,” he mutters looking into the cave leading to the underworld. He wonders if any mortals had mistakenly got lost in this area and ventured unknowingly into the underworld. Dorian wouldn’t leave it open for just anyone to enter, would he?

“Yeah creepy underworld here we come,” he grimaces as he Bull walks past him deeper into the depths of the underworld.


	5. The Underworld

The underworld is a surprising place Krem and Bull discover. There are no sounds of crying souls, no sludge, or messy blood worn areas as they descend in the cave following the green glow of moss on the rocks. It’s only the sounds of their footsteps hitting the floor of the cave or dripping from the stalactites coming from above. It’s eerily quiet, almost peaceful.

“Is it safe to talk,” whispers Krem looking at the sharp rocks hanging above their head.

“I think we better walk a bit further before talking,” Bull whispers seeing one of the rocks shake above. Krem nods his head biting his lip as they continue walking through the cave when suddenly fog begins to ooze from the actual rocks.

Bull pulls his hands away from the rock he was touching cursing as he grabs Krem. “Fucking dead shit. Afterlife shit. Nonsense shit,” he grumbles as Krem pats his hand.

“There there,” Krem teases. “And I thought the Iron Bull wouldn’t be scared of such things?”

Bull snorts, “it’s dead everything is dead. I can feel is struggling all around me. It wants to live and then that fog showing up out of now where? Why is there fog in a cave Krem? Shit, this is the part where mortals die.”

Krem laughs, “good thing we aren’t mortals then or-”

“Coin for passage,” hisses a hooded figure.

Krem lets out the highest pitch screech known to mortals and gods. The hooded figure doesn’t move or react towards the nonsense and waits for the sound to stop. Krem’s mouth is gaping open as the figures appear to float.

The figure moves gracefully as if floating above water. The robe drapes down its long sides offering no known shape or form to discern if it is male or female. Bull can’t see anything, not even a shadow under the hood. Just a small slit in the blackness opens when the figure speaks once more. “Coin for passage.” The figure’s arm extends towards them bone dry and white as appendages crack and bend when it opens the palm of its hand.

Bull stares at the bones and rubs the base of his horn. “Uh, you need some tendons or muscles to do that don’t you?”

The figure says nothing and just holds out its hand. Krem punches Bull in the arm hissing at him. “Pay them already.”

Bull chuckles, “oh now you’re scared of being here?”

“Bull,” Krem squeaks out barely able to keep himself composed.

“I told you spirits and shit but oh no Krem wanted to come to the underworld for fun,” he teases seeing Krem’s face look white as a sheet. Bull digs into his pouch and holds up the two coins for the figure to see. It’s face inches closer hand still outstretched.

“Passage now payment when we arrive safely,” he says as the figure closes its hand nodding its head.

It floats over the fog a few steps before a long narrow boat appears. The boat looks as if it was carved from wood and aged by flowing water. Water?

Bull tries to look down at the ground as Krem floats behind him. The rocks are not wet only cooler and the boat does not appear to be in water. He would have felt it by now being so close to the shoreline if there even was one.

The figure looks at Bull and points towards the boat with its arm. Cracking can be heard as it moves. “Climb in. Do not touch water,” it speaks before rising above the boat before gracefully landing on the stern of the boat.

Bull grunts softly, “freaky spirit shit.” He says as he makes his way towards the boat feeling the ground move under his feet so he can enter. He barely keeps his expression muted as he takes a seat on the wooden bench and stiffly sits there as Krem falls in beside him.

“Bull?”

“Don’t talk to me till we land or whatever this boat does,” he says as the figure chuckles behind him. It grabs a long oar and begins to push the boat down the fog as if they are floating on water.

Krem watches as Bull sits up straight hands on knees looking straight ahead unmoving. He pokes Bull in the shoulder and receives no reaction. He pokes him in the gut the thigh until Bull turns his head slightly looking down at him.

“What?”

Krem grins, “thought you weren’t speaking till we landed.”

Bull lets out a strained sigh. “Fine, what do you want to talk about? A mythical boat floating on clouds, yet we need to be in a boat to row through it?”

“It’s not clouds,” speaks the figure rowing the boat, “souls.” It chuckles seeing the look on Bull’s face.

“Fuck no wonder I feel like shit. Souls are carrying us to our destination. Dead people Krem,” he says frustrated.

Krem shrugs, “well we are in the underworld we might run into dead people? Why is this bothering you so much?”

Bull rubs his forehead. “I don’t like spirits. No offense,” he says back towards the figure rowing the boat. He doesn’t want to shake the boat and have the figure drop them off somewhere worse. “They,” he sighs. “Guess it doesn’t matter if I tell you or not now. Tama doesn’t even know. I hope I don’t see her spirit down here. We would know if something happened to her or this Dorian guy will know.” He grinds his teeth, “shit if only I was stronger.”

Krem pats him on the back, “you had no idea of knowing what Zeus’s plans were not fully anyway.”

“I know that, but I don’t feel it that way,” he sighs. “I’ve been able to see things.”

“Real specific,” Krem snorts.

“Dead things,” he answers. “Not souls or anything dramatic just afterglows of death or before something is going to die there is this aura around them. Damnit, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Wait is that why you are terrified right now?”

“Yes,” he says biting the inside of his cheek. “It’s stupid to be scared of it but it’s how I knew where to find those rare mushrooms or when a plant was not going to be saved so it needed to be harvested soon. Tama always had a knowledge of it and could feel the plants wanting to offer their fruits and seeds…I just saw them at the end of life and knew I had to either try to heal them or repurpose them somehow.” He taps his fingers against his thigh knee still too tender to touch. “It’s very bright here but then it dims suddenly, and I don’t know why. I hate weird spirit shit.”

The figure hisses, “we have arrived. Coin for passage,” it continues as the boat bounces against an empty pier. Krem helps Bull stand before getting him on the pier. Once they are safely on the pier Bull hands the two golden coins to the figure on the boat. It clutches the golden coins in its hands before rowing back down the river disappearing into the fog.

Krem shivers rubbing his arms. “Cold isn’t it,” he says staring down the fog covered pier.

Bull shrugs his shoulders, “feels nice except for the spirit stuff.” He sighs, “just gotta find this Dorian guy and find out what we do when hiding,” he says walking gingerly across the pier with Krem.

“Well can’t be that hard to find,” he points at the blue and gray spirits walking in line towards a hill in the distance.

“Of course, it’d be uphill,” he grunts. “Welp better get started.”

The road towards the hill of dead people is not easily walked. Bull and Krem find out early on they are the only solid beings in the area and having a spirit walk right through you is not a pleasant experience. Not only does it feel like being covered in slimy eggs glimpses of their life are felt. Their memories of harvesting crops, having a family, having an affair, their death, their experiences are felt as if they are truly Bull’s or Krem’s own memories. It’s downright terrifying and the only solution is to not be touched by the souls a difficult task until Krem has had enough and decides floating Bull to the top would be better than having another memory of someone’s death ingrained into his mind.

Thankfully, they arrive at the top much sooner, giving Bull’s legs a break, which are less swollen and now just ache from the inflicted wound. Krem makes sure they land in front of what appears to be a man hunched over a rose-colored oak desk. The man is rubbing his temple in annoyance given the screeching coming from the woman in ostensions robes waving her hands up in the air.

“I am not dead,” she yells at the man crossing her arms. “Now I wish to go back home with my husband and have this terrible prank dealt with by my guards. Yes, why didn’t I think of that sooner my guards will deal with you,” she sneers as the man sighs before standing up.

His outfit is a mix of various buckles and garments overlapped together forming a cohesive skintight outfit. His leather boots covered in bronze braces. A silver robe-like tunic covers the left side of his body and flares out with an upward collar. All in all, Bull takes one look at this disaster of an outfit and assumes this spirit is about to be banished or consumed by this god.

“Madam,” states the unnamed man, and Bull’s knees nearly give out by the sound of the man’s voice. “I know it is difficult to believe or understand when your life has passed. But if you are still living where are your guards now? And second off why are your robes torn and bloody? Surely you wouldn’t wander around town in such disarray,” he states as the woman begins to open her mouth. “And thirdly if you are so dimwitted you need a third bit of evidence before you ask to be sent back to the mortal realm, how did you come to be in my domain?”

“I well,” she huffs, “I refuse to believe I am dead. I have many years left in my life before I need to come to the underworld.”

“Hmm,” chuckles the man fixing his thin mustache. “Yes, well that does propose a problem. Are you in fact refusing to consider yourself dead?”

“Yes.”

“Are you then refusing to accept your passing even though evidence has been based on your death?”

“Of course,” she snips. “Because I am not dead. Only a little blood,” she huffs.

“Yes, quite so then you may join the other shades and your offering to Chorion have been forfeited and you will spend the next 100 years thinking on your death. May I see the next client,” he asks ignoring her pleas of forgiveness as two incorporeal beings unable to be described or deciphered take her away to the shores of waiting.

“Well shit,” Bull comments before cutting the line making sure not to touch the undead. He looks down at the man who startles in his presence.

“Hi there uh looking for Dorian do you know him,” he asks bluntly as Krem stands by his side.

Dorian takes a moment to compose himself. He’s not used to seeing such a strapping good look man wander into the throws of the underworld. Not to mention one with such massive horns. He wonders which god cursed this mortal or perhaps god. He looks at the young nymph standing by the larger man chest puffed out face stern as he looks at Dorian.

“Well that’s terribly informal,” answers Dorian grabbing his staff from the desk. He taps it three times on the ground obstructing a barrier that pushes back the dead. “Perhaps you can offer your introductions?”

Bull smirks stepping closer towards the god, “offering a name is a sure way to give someone like you power over my soul. I’m not some stupid mortal. Now, do you know where this god Dorian communes,” he asks again. “I need to speak with him about some private matters.”

Dorian chuckles, “well if you would have introduced yourself properly, I would have told you that I am Dorian and you are trespassing on my domain,” he snips.

Bull takes an assessment of Dorian looking him up and down and snorts, “right and Poseidon is my father. Listen I’ve had a rough day, fought some god that thinks he’s my father cause he made one pinky worth of squirt with my Tama. My Tama is currently fighting said god and I have no clue if she’s going to survive. So, I’d really appreciate it if you at least guided me to Dorian cause little boy you can’t be him. Now where is the god of death,” he asks staring Dorian down.

Dorian purses his lips in frustration. Alright, he’s over it. The appearance of this man is extraordinary but this attitude and disrespect towards him is unacceptable. He will not accept such disrespect by a god ever again.

He pushes his staff against Bull’s chiseled chest and forces himself to stay focused. “Listen here, you unintelligent ox man. I am not the god of death that job remains with Thanatos. Killing really isn’t enjoyable for me. I only account for the souls of this domain and this domain is mine,” he sneers. “If you still do not believe me because you have dung inside that head of yours instead of a working brain I can prove it by the very mark on my skin,” he quips unbuckling the leather forearm band around his left arm. He thrusts it in Bull’s vision showing the scar of titans wrapped around his arm shining like gold.

Bull bites his lip and feels Krem nudge him in the side to say anything to Dorian the ruler of the underworld. Bull looks down at the infuriating god and scratches his cheek. “I apologize.”

Dorian raises an eyebrow at the god.

“I did not know who Dorian was and Hermes,” he starts as Dorian snorts. “Hermes did not give great directions on how to find you. It was rushed because of the current situation,” he says looking into the man’s grey eyes.

“Well,” he starts looking up at Bull. “Apology accepted for now. Perhaps you can tell me why Hermes sent you here?”

Bull laughs from his belly and stares at Dorian, “Dorian I just told you. Tama is fighting my life donor. Demeter is my mother she made a deal with you,” he says unsure.

Dorian’s eyes widen as his voice drops, “you’re Demeter’s son?!”

Bull smiles rubbing the back of his head, “yep. Hermes told me what my Tama did and while I think hiding will work, I want to help Tama against Zeus-”

“Out of the question.”

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“I don’t need you too,” he says tapping his staff twice as two formless figures appear. Bull jumps back seeing the formless beings as Dorian whispers to them. “Keep the dead entertained until I return.” He looks over his shoulder and sees Bull being pushed forward by Krem. “My apologies but may I ask for your names?”

“Oh yes your worship or Dorian,” fumbles Krem bowing. “My name is Krem I am a nymph of the wind and this is The Iron Bull. I’ve been friends with him for…well too long to count,” he answers.

“‘The’ Iron Bull,” he asks raising an eyebrow.

“The “the” is important. I wrecked Pompeii when I was younger helping a nymph…Apollo was acting like a dick, so I fought him.”

“He usually is,” mutters Dorian. “Well then shall we continue the tour? I’ll be taking you to your rooms or Len and Ren will.” He says before seeing their looks of confusion. “The two beings I summoned earlier to monitor the dead,” he says looking over his shoulder as he leads them down a dusty path that begins to widen and fill with tile stones placed in a mosaic formation.

Bull’s eyes widen as Krem decides to float by his shoulder. “It’s not gloomy?”

Dorian sighs, “yes well work is gloomy enough. Did you expect to see the same at my own abode,” he chuckles seeing Bull take in the view of his home.

It sparkles and shines like a beacon in the darkness of the underworld. The pathway of tiles leads towards an iron gate carved and weaved into various swirls. It reminds Bull about the pumpkin vines that curled in the sun during fall. However, the home itself is quite modest compared to most homes by the gods. It certainly is fancier than his home above the ground, large and more ornate but it feels cold even though the house looks warm on the outside it looks barely used.

“Well don’t just stare come in,” Dorian says as the front opening has no door and can be easily walked through.

“You don’t worry about intruders?”

Dorian chuckles. “Well I don’t have visitors often and the possible intruders that I could have are already dead and under my control. I don’t need doors except for certain rooms of course.”

Bull smirks, “hmm you got some kinky rooms then?”

Dorian bristles, “it is none of your business. And I think it would be best to remember that you are on borrowed time staying here.”

“What you’ll forfeit the deal you made with Tama if I don’t behave,” he grins. “What did she offer anyway,” he asks curiously touching a golden deer on a marble table.

Dorian sighs, “please don’t touch that.” He says fixing the deer to its correct spot. “And she promised a favor or anything I wished.”

Bull’s eyes narrow at Dorian. “That was foolish and dangerous.”

“Your mother offered,” he says staring up at him. “I have no need for dramatics. Zeus does plenty enough for the gods. Perhaps more variety of plants able to grow in the dark or some of her infamous poisons. I haven’t decided what I wish or when I will call the favor in. However, it is done and while you are here Krem and you may wander wherever you wish but must have one of my attendants tend to your needs. I am simply too busy to play babysitter to a grown man and nymph. Are we clear?”

Bull shakes his head. “No.” He says as Dorian clenches his jaw. “I won’t be caged in this place.”

“You have freedom to roam as long as you are with one of my attendants,” he says through clenched teeth.

Bull shrugs his shoulders, “well thanks but not accepting it unless it’s you, Dorian.” He crosses his thick arms over his chest. “No offense but if something terrible were to happen when I might explore this place, I’d rather have an expert at hand not a lackey with bare minimum powers.”

Krem settles down to the ground and taps Bull’s elbow, “Bull we aren’t going to be exploring,” he continues as Bull and Dorian stare down one another. “Dorian is busy with dead things or whatever he does.”

“Accounting for the dead,” Dorian hisses keeping eye contact on Bull. “You could be next if you keep it up.”

Bull smirks, “I’d like to see you try.”

Krem groans, “ladies your both strong can we please not do this. This is the literal death zone. Curious question if you die in the underworld do you still have to go through that line and cross the river again?”

Dorian bristles and clears his head at the odd question. “It depends on your intentions coming to the underworld as either an intruder or as who simply got lost.”

Bull looks down at Dorian eyebrow raised, “you have humans who get lost and die here? Might help if that cave was closed.”

“It’s needed for air circulation. It gets terribly warm and a nice breeze from above helps at times.” Dorian sighs, “however if you do not use one of my assistants for travel then you are to not leave this abode.”

Bull grumbles, “fine. If I can least roam around that would be helpful.”

Dorian smirks, “not fond of closed spaces.”

“Closed spaces sure, when it’s covered in various shades of color and hues giving off a bad aura not so much,” he says limping down the hallway.

“You can see them,” he asks worried.

Bull snorts, “course I can. Who can’t? Creepy spirit shit…no offense it’s your job to deal with it.”

“I’ll try not to be offended,” he says leading them towards a larger room. “I was not expecting more than one person to be here. Perhaps you can both make other arrangements tomorrow. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to return to the very growing line of souls.”

“Ah, why you need to hurry. It’s not like they’re going anywhere anytime soon,” Bull grins as Krem interrupts before he can say anything else.

“Thank you for your time, Dorian. I think the battle and adrenaline is starting to wear down on Bull.”

“You’re welcome,” he says taking one last look at Bull glaring at him before taking his leave. Once the large door is closed Krem turns on Bull.

“The fuck Bull.”

“What,” he says limping towards the overly large bed that could fit three of him comfortably. “I’m what did you call it, oh too much adrenaline made me nuts today.”

“You’re teasing the god of death,” he groans.

“No, the accountant of the dead much less serious,” he grins.

Krem furrows his brows before grabbing Bull by the horns staring into his eyes. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing,” he says removing Krem’s hands from his horns. “Pulled my neck with that one,” he says rubbing the back of his neck as Krem looks on worried.

“Sorry but the last time- “

“Uh, I don’t think there is a last time I visited the underworld.”

“Bull you know what I mean,” he snips. “Are you intrigued with Dorian?”

“…Krem he’s the god of this whole domain of course I’d be interested. He’s one of the main three that isn’t such a dick…except for the whole dead people thing,” he shrugs. “Krem I’m just tired alright. My Tama,” he pauses a moment pushing his emotions back. “Demeter was forced to fight my battle I couldn’t win. She made a deal with Dorian for my life and come to find out he’s just a twig sassy accountant of the dead? It’s been a long day and I needed to push something. I needed to get my head straightened and it didn’t work.”

Krem sits beside Bull on the bed. “Well that’s…that’s reasonable. I just don’t want you to fight another high tier god so soon. Can you imagine Dorian kills you and you see him at the dead table an hour later…that would be awkward.”

Bull laughs and pats Krem on the back, “it would be more than awkward. Wonder if I could haunt him or if that would be considered unethical.” He sighs rubbing the ache in his knees. “Hmm well, I’m gonna rest my legs and take a long nap. Today has just been I don’t know a day.”

Krem let’s out a long sigh, “you said it. I don’t know how you can stand beds. They’re so uncomfortable,” he says beginning to remove his armor before floating beside the bed. He stretches out and lets out a happy sigh. “Nothing like sleeping on air.”

Bull rolls his eyes removing his gear and clothes in general dropping them on the floor for now. He’s too tired to hang them over the chair.

“You really want to sleep naked in the underworld,” asks Krem.

“I always sleep naked, more fun and cooler,” he says placing a pillow underneath both his knees and a sheet over top of his body. “Do you think Dorian will know what happened to Tama tomorrow?” He looks at Krem frowning. “I didn’t see her when we were crossing the river or passing through to Dorian’s home.”

Krem winces, “I don’t know Bull. You’re Tama is very strong. She can do anything and well you can’t kill a god or goddess. You can torture them or anything else but death. Kind of makes you envious of the mortals,” he mutters as Bull turns his head away shutting his eyes.

“Night Krem.”

“Night.”


	6. Exploring

The next day Bull stretches in the comfortable bed. It has to be the softest bed he has ever laid on. He yawns sitting up on the side of the bed trying to wake up. He looks up at where Krem was sleeping last night and notices he is gone and scratches the edge of his horns.

“Hmm getting dried out,” he yawns again rubbing his jaw as he stands up the sheet pooling at his feet as he begins to explore the bedroom, he was put in. He hears a knock before the door opens. He turns full frontal view as Dorian stares at the chiseled and completely naked man. He gulps as silently as he can but with a wink from Bull, he knows his passion must have shown on his face.

“Good morning,” he starts clasping his hands together. “Breakfast will be ready shortly before a tour.”

“Sounds good Dorian,” Bull smiles making no move to cover himself up as he walks towards the shorter man. “You wouldn’t happen to have an oil or lotion, around would you?”

“I beg your pardon,” he says suddenly.

“Uh you know my horns are dried out and when they crack it hurts so horn balm or maybe a place where I can get some mint and olive oil at least.” He takes in the man’s appearance and smirks. “Were you hoping for something else.”

“Of course not,” he snips grabbing the handle of the door. “I will send for someone to find the oil you want however please have the decency to put some clothes on for breakfast.”

“Aww why do that when you are enjoying the view,” he grins seeing Dorian’s cheeks darken. “I’m kidding. Don’t want the underworld to eat me alive.”

“Yes, well be sure you do,” he says slamming the door leaving Bull to get dressed.

Dorian places a hand over his heart as he walks away from Bull’s room. “Dear oracle he’s going to kill me.”

Dorian tries to clear his mind of seeing the man as naked as the day as he was born. The calves thick and strong. His belly and chest stout but rippling with hidden muscles. He’s not unaware that just because a man has glistening muscles on the surface it means they are strong. He found that out with Apollo. Honestly, Apollo has nothing on this man. Bull could rip him in two and he would enjoy it. Not to mention the member hanging below the waist relaxed and flaccid looked thick and heavy. Honestly if not for the Bull’s injury Dorian would assume the limp had something to do with the package below his waist.

Dorian pauses in his steps and takes a deep breath letting it out slowly internally scolding himself. He is stronger than his base desires. Yes, it had been some time since he had been intimate with anyone recently but one of the lesser gods had ruined the experience for him. He was charming and their many escapades had been exciting full of adrenaline. Full of regrets later on when he realized what they had been after all along. He never wanted to stay for just “Dorian” he wants more than Dorian could give him. However, all of that was in the past and _he_ knew better than to visit Dorian alone lest he become one of the souls tortured for eternity. Still, Dorian was entrusted by Demeter to keep her son safe not ogle the merchandise he had purchased for a favor.

Granted he was expecting someone like Demeter strong, serious, and deadly to a fault. He wasn’t expecting someone like Bull to be her son. He’s lucky he was able to keep his composure around the man after that incident.

“Hey Dorian,” yawns Bull from behind him. Dorian turns around staff in hand looking at the smiling loon.

“Yes,” he hesitates as Bull chuckles.

“Wondering what type of breakfast, you guys have if nothing can grow here,” he asks curiously. “I haven’t felt any plants or strong plants since being here.”

“Perhaps you are just not used to their presence. They are not as energic as the ones above the ground. They have to conserve their energy.”

“Oh,” Bull says nodding his head. “I see so night plants or ones that only grow in the shade. That makes sense. So, what type of food can you make,” he asks.

Dorian chuckles, “I don’t make the food. I have others make it or I venture to the above to gather certain items. It is a terrible place to have anything growing down her. Hmm, perhaps that would be the favor to ask Demeter for.”

Bull swallows audibly, “Dorian have you heard about her?”

“I have not,” he answers solemnly. He watches Bull’s face drops and continues. “Which is a good thing. I haven’t heard of her possible demise, but I have heard from Zeus throwing a tantrum as he usually does when something or someone escapes without his permission.”

“So, she lives,” he asks excitedly.

“She is somewhere out of his reach at this time. Now all we need to hope for is some busty young mortal to come sweep him off his feet, induce Hera’s wrath and you’ll be able to return home and Demeter will be able to come out of hiding or wherever she may be.”

Bull snorts, “aww you haven’t grown to like me yet Dorian?”

Dorian straightens his robe finding something to do with his busy hands. “I wouldn’t say we have had much time to grow and given your attitude yesterday,” he says watching Bull shrink. “Well I cannot say I’ve grown to like you, perhaps tolerate a paying tenant is more where you fall at this moment.”

Bull grins, “so that is not a full no.”

“I suppose not,” he smiles.

“Thought so. Anyone who takes a long look at their tenant as you did this morning can’t hate them that much,” he teases.

Dorian bristles at the comment. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, ok just pretend it didn’t happen got it,” he says raising his hands up as they arrive outside by one of the many tables looking out towards the gloom and doom of the underworld.

Dorian quirks and eyebrow, “interesting no pressure to question me further?”

Bull shrugs, “you got uncomfortable, so I dropped it. Little teasing is fine unless the other person starts to get upset with it or not enjoy it.”

“When would teasing ever be considered enjoyable,” Dorian asks.

Bull smirks, “I don’t think you want an answer to that question.” He looks over the vast underworld and whistles. “Wow it sure is something,” he says looking at the blackened ground for a moment. He kneels and grabs a patch of soil running it through his fingers. “Soils good.”

He places the soil back on the ground before feeling the beat of the plants in the area respond to his aura. He feels the begins of life force emerge from the ground in front of him and grins. “Well you got carrots but they’re punny,” he says uprooting the new growth from the ground. “Hmm might be fun figuring out how to grow something here.”

“You just made life,” says staring as Bull stands back up.

“Well kind of what I can do. Tama does the same thing,” he says.

“Demeter cannot make things grow out of…out of nothing.” He laughs, “brilliant. No wonder my brother wanted you.”

“Eh, he wanted me to swing an ax around and kill things without my consent if I wanted to kill them. Not something I’m interested in really,” he smiles as Dorian shakes his head.

“Bull do you know what you have just done,” he says grabbing him by the forearms. “You created life in the underworld! Isn’t that fascinating?!” He says excited. “I mean really creating life here is possible, but it takes decades of training to be able to come a pinch close to what you performed in seconds!”

Bull rubs the back of his head, “thanks. It’s not much really, just look at the aura find the one that is brightest and bring it forward.”

“Auras,” he asks curiously.

“Yeah, the spooky glowing lights you have all over your home. Don’t know what half the colors mean but green is good and greenish blue is death is coming. Just something I’ve been able to see. Demeter didn’t know what it was and couldn’t really go out and ask your brother Zeus about it so it’s just something that is I guess.”

Dorian beams, “Bull that is…I have no words to say but that is amazing and very curious too.”

“Oh boy what’d I miss,” interrupts Krem landing beside Bull who looks down at him.

“Where you been cream puff?”

Krem’s ears turn pink, “really in front of Dorian you call me that. And out you know the winds here are different but very easy to navigate. The flow is easy,” he shrugs.

“Yes, well that is something you’ll have to thank Chiron for,” he says earning a blank stare from both men. “The one who gave passage to cross the river? They’re very reliant on directions and making everything flow smoothly as possible for the undead. Well as smoothly as can be done some mortals do get lost during their death, unfortunately.”

“Huh, so you’re not the sole ruler of the underworld?”

“Krem darling you’ll hopefully find out that it takes more than one individual to run this underworld. I am judge and maker, but I do need to delegate tasks to others, or I truly would have no time for myself.”

“Hmm makes sense,” he says before gasping seeing the black smoking creatures from earlier. “Is that food?”

Bull laughs patting Krem on the back, “yes food,” he sighs watching Krem sit at the large table outside and begin to serve himself. “Better hurry before he eats it all.”

Dorian quirks his lips into a half-smile, “well he couldn’t eat all of it. There’s enough to feed two of you,” he says looking at the mass of food being devoured. “I did not know what you ate above ground, so I arranged a little of everything.”

“Hmm that’s sweet,” he says watching Dorian begin to leave. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Well the dead don’t wait,” he starts.

“Ah come on can’t have the host skipping meals. Join us. It’ll be fun and you can tell us more about this place.”

“If you are sure.”

It’s not even been a couple hours and already Bull and Krem are seeking out trouble. Dorian had mentioned having a large dog guard the entrance of the underworld. He mentioned Hermes might have shown them a short cut to reach the river quicker. Either way once Bull heard the words “massive dog” and “guardian of the underworld” he immediately begins to plan on how to meet this large dog. Besides a large dog could be any dog compared to Dorian. How massive could it be?

Krem being the only voice of reason stated it would be better to stay put than venture off however Bull could be very convincing.

“I can’t believe you dragged me into this,” whispers Krem as they walk along the rocky path.

“Oh, come on it’s not like I’m completely stupid,” he says as Krem gives him a look. “I brought my ax. So, if anything goes wrong it’ll be fine. The spirit shit is the only thing I’m worried about but a large dog that guards the underworld. Come on it must need a good belly scratch or a good fight. How talented do you think mortals are walking past it,” he says raising an eyebrow as a warm breeze blows their way.

“What is that smell,” Krem asks covering his nose as the stench of rotting flesh gets stronger.

“Smells like death…feels like it too but it’s weird,” comments Bull drawing his ax.

“How can death not feel weird again,” Krem asks as another breeze of hot hair smelling like soggy drawers wafts their way.

“Is it getting hotter,” he asks as a large glob of thick slimy fluid fall right on his shoulder flowing down his back. Krem freezes in disgust and looks at Bull snickering. “Why are the walls leaking Bull.”

Bull smiles, “cause it’s not leaking.” He stares up at the massive beast hiding in the shadows six eyes landing on both men. “Good puppy,” Bull says holding out his ax in front of him. The eyes train itself on the moving ax. Bull moves the ax back and forth between his hands keeping an eye on the moving eyes.

Krem whispers, “quit playing around.”

“I think it wants to play fetch,” he says confused as a massive beast with three heads stamps on the ground appearing before both men rotting tail wagging back and forth. Krem covers his nose seeing the blood and matted mess of fur from the large three-headed dog bend down cracking a bone through its spine.

“Undead dog,” Bull says looking at the bone like jaw of one of the heads dangling what appears to be old armor and bones from unknown mortals. “This is amazing,” he says throwing his ax towards the dog. The head on the left snatches it in its jaw and wags its tail before dropping the slobbering ax on the ground bending once more in a playful mood.

Krem just stares at the undead dog watching as flesh and fur fall off in clumps before being replaced once more. “I want to pet it. Bull you think I can pet it,” he beams.

“Why don’t you find out,” he laughs throwing the ax once more as the large beast plays fetch with Bull’s ax.

Krem nods his head and flies towards one of the dog’s head and scratches behind one massive ear. The dog purrs and whimpers before scratching its underside with its hind leg.

“Aww is that a good spot,” Krem asks scratching the ear fur and blood coming off in clumps falling towards the ground. The dog barks happily at the interaction before another head begins to get jealous and nips at Krem.

“What on earth is going on,” shouts Dorian out of breath staff in hand as the three-headed dog drops the ax in its mouth and bends it’s three heads down to the ground.

“Aw Dorian- “

“Don’t aw Dorian me,” he says glaring at Bull. “I told you both to take an assistant or stay on the ground, not explore.” He squeaks out waving his hand at the three-headed dog.

“But look at fluffy he was lonely,” pouts Krem.

“I…it could have eaten you!”

“But it didn’t,” winks Bull. “When you said large dog, I was thinking a pit bull or something larger, not this massive sweet beast.”

“Do, do you have a death wish,” Dorian asks trying to comprehend the two men’s insanity.

“What’s their name?”

“Ginger, Bugsy, and Spike but not in that order,” he answers quickly. “But you both could have been killed. Do you realize that?!”

Bull holds up a finger, “so that means I can’t play fetch with them? Aww Dorian that’s not nice. Just look at this sweet destructive massive beast. It’s adorable!”

“How…you are ok with seeing this,” he asks curiously. “Doesn’t it bother you being dead and falling apart?”

“Why would it,” he shrugs. “Might need a bath but it’s cute in its own way,” he smiles before cooing up at the dog once more.

Dorian watches in amazement as these two morons play with the gatekeeper of the underworld as if it is no more than a simple puppy. It makes his heartbeat. It makes him feel something he hasn’t felt before watching both of them interact; however, Bull has caught his attention more. It might be more difficult than he thought to keep this man away from entering his heart.

The weeks pass quickly in the underworld when usually they drag out for hours. Hours Dorian usually spent helping the dead seek their final resting place are lost to afternoon lunches. Bull mentions it being a tradition to have one good meal during the day. It had been awkward at first joining the two men. They seemed to be as ease with one another, more familiar like brothers but closer. Perhaps it is his wayward thoughts leading him astray when Krem approaches him as Bull entertains one of the wayward spirits. He has gotten better dealing with the dead in the coming weeks.

“So, you keep making come fuck me eyes at Bull a lot lately,” Krem says nonchalantly as is possible. “Why aren’t you making a move?”

Dorian sputters a moment before replying. “I am making no such eyes at Bull. I am simply staring in the distance.”

“Right in his direction,” he smirks. “Look I don’t know what your game is but if you try anything like your brother I’ll enter in through your lungs and burst them.”

“I could think of a worse way to go.”

“Hmm wanna share it?”

“Not particularly. Besides, I do not go after ones already taken,” he states calmly.

“Taken?”

Dorian tsshes, “do not be so surprised. I have seen your affection with Bull. It’s obvious.”

Krem interrupts him and begins to laugh loudly drawing Bull’s attention. Bull walks over towards the two and smiles down at both of them. “What’s the joke?”

“No joke Dorian thought you and I were,” he laughs again beginning to float above their heads. Dorian looks flushed as he crosses his arms.

“Oh, the lovers thing again,” he asks as Krem continues to laugh. He looks over at Dorian pouting and sits by him. “Hmm, we got that a lot above ground but Krem and I, we’re just really good friends…brothers more like it.”

“But you’ve kissed him,” he says pointing as the laughing nymph who is just beginning to wear out.

“Yeah, he’s my brother.” Bull states as if it is common sense. “Oh, right you got some weird brothers almost forgot. Look kissing is just an ‘I love you as my brother’, it’s not weird or I don’t think it is.”

“So you are.”

“Completely single and willing to mingle,” he winks at Dorian. “Though maybe after this Zeus thing unless I find someone I want.”

“Oh, and who would you find stuck down here,” Dorian sighs. “Must be dreadful.”

“The company’s not bad,” he says leaning down and kissing Dorian on the cheek. “Look if you ever wanna let off some steam my door’s open. Krem’s been sleeping elsewhere lately,” he says rubbing the back of his neck.

Dorian is at lost for words. “I…I will keep that in mind.”

Bull laughs and slaps Dorian on the back. “Don’t make it awkward it’s just sex but only if you want it.”

Dorian chuckles, “and I’m sure you’ve had experience with mortals at least?”

Bull scratches his horn, “eh gender doesn’t matter and some mortals, a couple of nymphs, and a minotaur…yeah that last one was awkward. But the guy was really nice just been cooped up in a maze for so long.”

“You slept with that minotaur?!”

“The sex was kinky,” he replies as if that was answer enough. “Never met anyone with horns or like me and I was curious. So, it’s not that big a deal.”

“But didn’t you,” he waves his hand, “feel anything for them?”

“Hmm yes sometimes and other times it was curiosity. I think I know what you’re going after. I’m not like,” he sighs. “I’m not like Zeus just taking without asking. I ask and if you say no it’s a no. Just saying my door’s open if you’re curious,” he grins.

Dorian doesn’t know how to react on the one hand he can’t deny his curiosity but on the other, he’s had enough sex to know the output after a good lay is less than what he desires.

“I think I’ll pass,” he says watching Bull’s expression, “for now at least.”

Bull nods his head, “sure thing, no pressure.”

Dorian watches as Bull turns towards the nymph still floating in the air and thinks of course it’s no pressure. No pressure at all watching those rippling muscles. Yes, this will be completely fine. Zeus should be entertained by another being soon and this will all come to pass. Bull can return home, and everything will go back to normal.


	7. Prepare

Dorian receives the news abruptly from one of his messengers. In it is a simple statement with an update on Demeter’s condition or lack of. Currently, the plants are still growing in the mortal realm nothing abnormal has changed meaning she is alive somewhere and as such must be planning to make her move to retrieve Bull. Zeus’s inattentive mind has skipped over to some mortal named Thalia. Good riddance and woe to the poor mortal.

Still, the news couldn’t come at a worse time. Bull has come to like the underworld or at least Dorian thinks so. He stated something about not wanting to be afraid of spirits any longer and sought his help. He came to the judging station where the scrolls recorded the mortal’s life. It was sobering at first and Bull occasionally had to excuse himself seeing the dead appear but lately Dorian had noticed a change in Bull. He seemed to enjoy talking to the dead. He could not offer them much, but he was able to weave a story or two or make some plant grow and appear before their eyes. It was not much but it helped the stubborn souls not willing to let go of their previous life. It was enjoyable working and spending his time with Bull. He did not want it to disappear.

“You got a longer face than the guy who had his jaw ripped off,” Bull says bluntly as he leans on the table in front of the line of souls. “Something wrong?”

Dorian clears his voice, “it seems,” he starts handing the letter to Bull. “Demeter cannot be found but the vegetation is still alive, and Zeus has moved on to another thought.” He licks his lips. “You may be able to go home shortly once this letter is verified of course. Don’t want to be too hasty,” he forces a smile.

Bull reads over the letter a few times before shrugging his shoulders. “Hmm well, it does seem official.”

“Yes, it appears so,” answers Dorian.

“Seems like Tama is ok or in hiding.” He pauses. “Maybe I can stay a bit longer?”

“But the letter says.”

“I know what it says,” he sighs. “Krem can go if he wants but do you mind if I stay a bit longer. Just to make sure Zeus doesn’t find me.”

Dorian smiles shyly, “well I do enjoy your company, so I don’t see myself kicking you out anytime soon.”

Bull rests his hand over Dorian’s. “I enjoy getting to know you too. So, can I stay?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Months seem to fly by quicker than they had. Krem had decided to leave once the news of the letter arrived. He wanted to stay with Bull, but he was getting restless. Such was the life of a wind nymph. He couldn’t be forced to stay in one place for long. Krem needed to escape, needed to feel the sun on his skin, wind in his hair. He needed to explore more than he could remaining in the underworld.

Bull understands to a degree. He remembers staying in his mother’s domain not being allowed to leave. His sneaking out habit becoming routine instead of asking Demeter for permission to leave. He knew what she would say, and she knew what he would do when she said no. It was a balancing game that he could never win. So, he understood the need to move and be free as Krem wanted.

It wasn’t a long or sad dragged out goodbye. Krem was leaving to feel renewed and so Bull could “finally get some alone time with Dorian and screw his brains out” as stated by Krem. Bull had to cough and cover up the sentence spoken. Dorian was only a few feet away when he was wishing Krem well. He had a feeling the little nymph knew exactly what he was doing. So, with a sad heart, he watched Krem leave the underworld and head back to the world above.

“Are you sure you don’t wish to join him?”

Bull turns to Dorian and smiles kissing the top of his forehead. “I have more serious matters to handle down here.”

Dorian chuckles, “serious he says.”

Bull leans down into his space looking into his eyes. “Very serious,” he says making the god gulp. He chuckles and pulls away. “Like I said before the door is open Dorian.” Dorian licks his lips hesitant. This man is offering himself to him on a golden plate. No string attached. No messy feelings involved just some nice dirty sex. He’s been pent up to long. He deserves a release, a break from handling the dead. He sees Bull eyeing him about to give him that wink once more when he hears a small sound that startles him.

“You’re like papa,” says a little boy covered in boils from his head to his toes peeking up over the desk.

Of course, he was still at the sorting table. “I apologize.”

The little boy pouts crossing his arms. “Papa did that too when I caught him with Daddy kissing. I don’t get it,” he huffs annoyed. “When can I see my Daddy? He said he wasn’t gonna leave me and it’s scary here.” He asks Dorian before looking up at Bull and gasps. “You got horns on your head!”

Bull laughs bending down, “I do. You want to test them out,” he asks leaning his head down so the little boy can touch his horns. The boy hesitates before touching them and tugging. “They’re just like Mera’s horn. She’s a cow are you one too?”

Bull let’s out a belly laugh and pats the kids head. “Not a cow, more of an ox.” He says as the boy’s eyes widen.

“Whoa can I get horns like you when I grow up,” he asks curiously as Bull looks at Dorian for guidance.

Dorian intervenes and smiles, “you might if you tell me your name.”

“Really,” he asks looking at Dorian. “Hmm ok, I’m Thedus.”

Dorian nods his head, “hmm Thedus yes you’ll go with one of my assistants to the Asphodel Meadows.”

“Why?” He asks looking at the sphere-like creature hover above him. “Whoa, a floating ball!”

“Yes, it is going to lead you to the meadows to play.”

“Will Daddy be there?”

Dorian frowns, “I’m not sure but if I see him, I’ll send him there for you. What’s his name?”

Thedus giggles, “it’s daddy silly.”

“Oh yes of course how silly of me,” he says waving at the boy as the sphere takes him away. He sighs rubbing his head.

“You need a break,” Bull states.

“No, I have more souls to sort.”

“Dorian,” he says sternly.

“This much is fine. I’m used to sending them to the meadows,” he says as the next soul appears frightened before him. “Children do not deserve to be in endless nothingness. They should be allowed to play and enjoy themselves hence the meadows.”

Bull places a hand on Dorian’s shoulder, “you know everyone has got you wrong.”

“How so?”

“You’re not an accountant of the dead. You’re respectful towards them, kind even when they can’t be.”

“Yes, well years of practice I suppose,” he says asking for the soul’s name before finding their history. He feels Bull’s bristles against his cheek and blushes at the kiss.

“Selfless one of your good qualities,” he smiles. “So, do you want me to stay and help?”

Dorian touches his previously kissed cheek and answers, “I would find that enjoyable.”

* * *

So, it starts that the days are spent with Dorian leading the dead to their new afterlives. Most end up in the middle of the underworld. The place where nothing is good and nothing is bad the same as earth just gloomier. Others who were warriors no matter what side they are on are sent to the Elysium a place of pure peace and bliss something that can drive most of the souls there mad. It was like taking a frog from a boiling pot and placing them in an iced filled lake with no predators shocking but eventually soothing until their memories returned. It’s one of the reasons Dorian offer the drink from the river Lethe, river of forgetfulness. Some take the drink and others refuse. Either pathway one does not remember how they came to be in the meadows or the other remembers the wars and can’t find peace. It’s cruel but it has to be done to protect the other souls not affected by the wars directly.

On such days when the dead have come and shown their worst colors Bull is there standing by his side leading him back towards his home with a story of his foolishness or simply holding his hand. It is unexpected and Dorian has no idea what to do with such affection directed at him. The obvious course would be to fuck him and ride the wave until it crashes however, he wants to hold out as long as possible. He wants it to last as long as it can before he commits to ruining it like he has always done with his relationships.

Bull will grow tired of him. He won’t wish to stay in this realm for long. Bull might not express it in his actions, but Dorian can see the longing for the above. For the endless sky and soft grass. Bull is meant to be above the ground not stuck down here in this gloomy underworld. Bull needs to be shown before the world and thrive not choked living down here.

Dorian hears the flutter of wings before seeing Hermes panting before him. Hermes never pants when flying unless something dreadful has happened in the last few minutes.

“Demeter,” he says out of breath. “She’s been found.” He coughs. “Zeus found her.”

Dorian breaks the pencil in his hand and looks over his shoulder at Bull who has gripped the back of his seat like a vicious snake.

“Where is she?”

Hermes winces, “where he lost his son. He’s asking for you,” he says staring at Bull. “You in exchange for your mother.”

“Ridiculous.” Says Dorian at the same time as Bull.

“I’ll go.” Replies Bull.

Dorian jumps from his set nearly knocking the chair over. “Are you insane. That is my brother who as you know destroyed your knees last time you fought him.”

“Dorian she’s my Tama,” he says placing his rough hands on his shoulder. “If this is what needs to happen so be it.”

“So be it,” he sneers. “Unbelievable. You know this is a trap why do you insist on going?”

Hermes clears his throat, “Dorian winter has come upon the mortals.”

“Winter,” he asks confused.

“Snow, ice, death. Nothing grows anymore,” he answers. “Zeus has taken her core.” He looks at Bull who shakes. “If her core is not returned there will be nothing on the mortal realm. Nothing to grow or eat. Endless snow and darkness.”

Bull’s voice cracks, “then I must go if not for Tama but for winter to end. I don’t have a choice.”

Dorian watches both men look somber as if the decision is already made. No, he will not allow this. His brother may have fooled him out of getting the best realm, may have shamed him for his preferences, but this is one thing he will not allow.

“Why are you both so prepared for this?! I’ll not allow it,” he shouts.

“Dorian,” starts Hermes.

“Don’t say my name. My own brother wishes to cause me more pain well then he’ll receive much worse from me,” he growls out tapping his staff against the ground calling for his assistants. Three floating gaseous balls form before him. “Listen well I will be gone do not sort the dead just make sure they stay in one area until I return.” Dorian turns his gaze on Hermes, “as for you. You will seek out Thanatos and tell him to stop deaths as much as he can allow. I do not know how long this will take but I’ll not be losing Bull to some thick-headed cretin like Zeus.”

Hermes nods his head before he is off at the speed of light searching for Thanatos. Dorian turns his gaze on Bull and stares up at him. “Gather your ax and weapons of choice. If I must commit fratricide today, I will need your help.”

Bull laughs, “yes I like this side of you Dorian. Angry let it out,” he laughs as he begins to prepare his ax.

Dorian flushes, “well I simply have grown tired of his nonsense. Honestly, he behaves like a spoiled child who broke his own toy.” He watches as Bull fits himself in his armor placing the pink battle ax across his back and smiles down at him.

“Ready Boss,” he winks as Dorian flares out his robe pulling thick goo like substance from the ground it forms around his body and expands hardening to become his armor. He walks towards Bull and stands on his toes kissing him on the lips.

“There will be more later if you survive,” he teases as Bull grunts in approval. “Now then let’s negotiate with a god and if we cannot he will be eliminated.” Dorian is about to tap his staff on the ground but pauses. “Bull I need for you to form a pomegranate,” he tells him.

“Hmm little late to be having a snack during a crisis,” he says confused.

“It’s not for me,” he sighs. “It’s for you. Grow one from this soil and eat as many as the seeds as you can. It, it is a way to protect you from my brother.” He says a Bull raises an eyebrow before using his energy to seek out the little life in the underworld towards him. He’s able to make a pomegranate tree. It’s small and withered. Dried out fruit hangs from the tree. He takes one of the fruits from the tree and cracks it open with his hand with ease. Only half the pomegranate looks edible. One side is covered in mold and thick black fungus the other is slightly better but only contains a few seeds. Bull grimaces and bites into the pomegranate juices flowing down his throat as he swallows as many of the seeds as he can.

They taste bitter and sour like drinking spoiled wine, but he manages to keep it down. He wipes his mouth and looks at Dorian. “Only could eat half…so what does it do?”

Dorian frowns, “it will protect you should my brother try any tricks. Now then are you prepared to face him?”

Bull nods his head checking the armor across his body one last time. “I’m ready. Thank you for helping me, Dorian.”

Dorian chuckles tapping his staff five times as they begin to dissolve and transfer to Olympus. “Of course, you make it seem I wouldn’t do it for someone I love,” he says disappearing before Bull can reply.


	8. Baby I Love Your Way

They arrive at Olympus moments later surrounded in light and pristine clean stoned walls. It’s slightly different than before but still feels eerily the same. No other gods are felt or seen around the area meaning only Zeus should appear.

“Well look who arrived, out of all the places to look I never would have guessed a flower would come seeking death,” a voice booms from up ahead. The clouds part displaying Zeus in nothing but his simple robes. “Oh, why are we in armor. I thought this was to be a fun meeting,” he grins as his eyes train on Dorian. “Dorian dear brother it’s so nice to see you out and about from your realm but I suppose these circumstances make it difficult.”

“Difficult,” he sneers. “Zeus do you realize what you’ve done. You are causing an eternal winter with your actions!”

“Oh no no no,” he laughs. “I’m not doing that at all. Demeter is you see. As you probably know by Hermes her core has been removed and as such her powers are depleting faster than a moving river.” Bull grabs his ax and glares at Zeus. “Now now all this can be reversed if you will simply hand over the ox man. This has nothing to do with you Dorian. Now, why don’t you carry on back to the dead least you join them hmm,” he smiles.

“I challenge him,” says Bull suddenly.

Dorian looks over eyes widened, “that’s not that plan. Negotiate and battle later if needed.”

“Oh, Dorian you can’t help it. It’s in his blood to fight, isn’t it? Feed on that rage son,” he laughs as Bull grips the ax tighter in his hands grunting.

“Bull,” Dorian starts. “Think. This is a trap you haven’t even set the guidelines for when a fight is over.”

Bull grunts, “then set them. I challenge Zeus he is to return my Tama core and all to normal and never bother me or those close to me again if I win. And if he wins then he may do with me what he wished before I escaped.”

“Bull,” shouts Dorian. “Don’t do this.”

“Agreed,” says Zeus invoking the challenge before speedily shooting a thunderbolt at Bull unaware. Dorian erects a barrier around Bull making the lightning bounce off with ease.

The time for talking and witty quips is over. Zeus is on a rampage and nothing is safe in his path. Bull summons vines backing to block Zeus view. It obstructs him only for a second before he is tearing through the vines like butter.

Dorian summons an assistant and aims it at Zeus. It covers Zeus’s face inserting itself through his ears into his mind as it makes the god see the worst hallucination imaginable. Zeus begins to swipe at imaginary foes as Bull makes a quick move towards the god swinging his ax in a circle crashing it against Zeus’s leg. It breaks the armor but does nothing else as Bull raises it again to hit his leg.

The fear assistant disappears after a few seconds and Zeus comes back to himself angrier than ever as he summons rain from above and begins to let it pour over Olympus obscuring everyone’s vision. Dorian places a Barrier around himself keeping the water off his person as he searches through the storm for Bull or Zeus. He can see nothing through this thunderstorm and sends out flashes of light from his staff searching for the other two.

Suddenly a loud roar is heard from the right side and Dorian sees Bull slashing at Zeus who is using lightning as a sword to block Bull’s attack.

“Come at me beast,” Zeus shouts as Bull roars like an animal slamming the ax again and again and again against the lightning with not a dent of damage against Zeus. Dorian sees Zeus backing up gradually as the attacks continue. Dorian recognizes the tactic and uses his staff to turn the pouring rain into ice bring rock sized hail down upon the gods. Zeus quickly stops the rain before turning his attention back to Bull, but it is too late. Bull inserts his ax through Zeus side and twists before yanking the ax back in one fluid motion setting the god of thunder on the ground holding his bleeding leg.

“Surrender,” Bull gets out voice thick from adrenaline.

Zeus laughs, “a measle scratch he laughs as his wound begins to heal. New skin forming over the thigh quickly. “You must have forgot I am one of the three not some lesser god,” he starts before grabbing his chest.

Bull smirks, “County mellow beautiful flower very deadly otherwise especially when soaked in my ax,” he says watching Zeus sweat grabbing struggling to open his robes. “The concentration I gave you will kill a god. Now then admit defeat and keep your word and you might get the antidote,” he smirks.

Zeus nods his head as Bull is getting ready to speak.

“Not good enough,” Dorian interrupts staring down Zeus. “Honor your promise with your core. Swear it least if you go against it suffer the consequences,” he smirks as Zeus looks at Bull holding his chest as he feels his heart ready to jump out and start dancing on the floor. Zeus has no choice and agrees to the conditions slurring his words.

“Good enough,” Bull says giving him the antidote from his belt shoving it down his throat. “Should be enough to stop some of the effects. At least you won’t die now where is,” he starts before seeing Demeter appearing in the corner.

“Tama,” he says softly as he runs towards her kneeling by her broken form. “Tama,” he says rubbing her back as she groans.

“Bull,” she says looking up at him face swollen shut. Bull clenches his fist. He should have let Zeus die.

“Tama I’m back,” he says pressing his forehead to hers. “Also, Zeus promised to return your core…I kicked his ass with Dorian’s help. He’s a great guy actually Tama and you’re ok now. I promise,” he says hugging her. “Zeus can’t touch us least he wants to suffer the consequences of promising on his core.

“Bull I am sorry for what I put you through,” she says sitting up gradually. “It was all I could think to do.”

Bull smiles, “oh well it wasn’t that bad. Dorian’s handsome as fuck to be honest,” he says as Dorian arrives a few minutes later.

“Apologies I simply wanted to make sure my brother wouldn’t disappear anytime soon,” he says looking down at Demeter.

“Dorian, I owe you more than a favor,” she starts.

Dorian holds up his hand, “no please it is more than enough. Your favor has already been paid for.” He starts looking at Bull as Demeter looks on confused. “I have had wonderful company the last few months with your son.”

Demeter sighs, “you rode the Iron Bull?”

“Tama,” Bull says flushed.

“Oh, don’t Tama me. Isn’t that what you use to say to me after you came back from one of your nights out,” she raises an eyebrow.

Dorian clears his throat, “while my preferences are known I have not ridden the Iron Bull as you suggested.” He fixes the spec on his robe. “He has behaved as a gentleman and only offered sex when he felt I would be prepared. I can say now that I am intrigued by the prospect.”

“Tama I know it sounds fake, but the underworld is kind of cool once you get used to it. Weirdest plants I’ve ever summoned and grown. I want to learn more about them and be with Dorian.”

Demeter sighs, “as much as it would please my son to return to your domain he simply can’t.”

“But why,” asks Bull. “He’s done nothing but good for us.”

Demeter frowns, “I give my blessing for your union but being that my core was destroyed-”

“Destroyed,” asks Dorian shocked. “They can’t be destroyed only damaged.”

“Yes, it was damaged beyond repair. It will take years perhaps centuries before it is fixed.” She feels the thickness in her throat return. “I can not harvest as many plants as I once could. Bull will have to help bring in the new foliage and keep it running for me until my core is restored.”

Bull shakes his head, “Tama I can’t. I want to help but I want Dorian. He can stay with us, right? Visit the underworld every other day?”

Dorian frowns, “it would be too busy. Souls could be lost if I am not there. I am already worried about what I will find when I return after a few short hours.”

Bull looks at his mother and then Dorian, “Tama I will help as much as possible, but I will go to be with Dorian.”

“Bull I am sorry but there is no way you can split the work,” she starts.

Dorian taps his chin, “actually there may be a reason Bull cannot return to this side of the realm often.”

Demeter glares at him, “what do you mean.”

“Well, he ate from a pomegranate in the underworld.” He starts. “I was worried about Zeus killing him I didn’t want to hold him hostage, but it would have.”

“Summoned him back to the underworld where he could have healed,” she sighs.

Bull stares at both of them confused, “I don’t get it. It’s a fruit?”

Tama holds Bull’s hand in hers and pats it. “It is a fruit for passion, for life, prosperity. It would have sent you back to safety, but it also binds you to the underworld and will pull on you constantly to return there.”

“He can just be so stubborn,” Dorian interrupts feeling like a heel. “I thought you would not heed my warning and return if I asked.”

“Yes, he can be,” Demeter answers. “Bull you will have to spend enough time in the underworld so this spell is weakened enough until you can come back to the surface.”

Bull looks between both of them confused. “So, it’s like I’m married?”

Dorian gasps blushing, “where did you get an idea like that?”

“Well, you said you loved me before we left, shared meals with me including that fruit so it seems like a proposal.” He grins.

Demeter smirks, “you have my blessing.”

“Wait a minute,” Dorian says flustered. “You are…you…”

“Yes me,” smiles Bull before becoming sober. “If you don’t want marriage we don’t have to. I could just be a roommate that comes down every so often to crash on the couch.”

Dorian lets out a low sigh and looks up at Bull. “Well then I suppose I shall offer a proper marriage when the time comes and we both feel ready.”

“Sure, that sounds reasonable but until then roommate with benefits?” He waggles his eyebrows at Dorian.

Dorian chuckles, “yes. Though I did promise more later if you survived.” Bull leans down kissing him on the lips suddenly. Dorian couldn’t be more pleased at the moment however that might change if he knew exactly what Bull had in store for him that night when they returned to the underworld.


End file.
